


Faking It

by ElmPhoenix1



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beronica is prob gonna be endgame, F/F, F/M, Faking It AU, beronica, just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmPhoenix1/pseuds/ElmPhoenix1
Summary: When Betty and Veronica pretend to be a couple to be popular, things go about as well as you'd expect.Or the Beronica Faking It AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this idea two days ago.
> 
> All errors are mine, I tried to get it all down as soon as I could.

Betty’s in bed when her phone rings. She blindly reaches for it and quickly reads the caller ID.

“What time is it?” Betty asks as she answers her phone

“7:30. How do blind people pick out their clothes?” Veronica asks, looking through her expensive wardrobe.

“I'm guessing they wear a lot of sweatpants,” Betty answers with a smirk. “You’re not still serious about this are you?”

Veronica finally settles on a magenta dress. “Of course, I am, B. It’s a good plan.”

Betty sighs. “Tell me again how this will rescue us from obscurity, because yesterday it sounded crazier than Donald Trump’s Twitter feed.”

There’s a knock at Veronica’s door. “Hold on,” Veronica says as she makes her way to the door.

“Morning, mija” Hermione has a cup of tea in her hands.

“Hey, Mom, I'm on the phone” Veronica says with a fake smile on her face.

Hermione moves closer to Veronica’s phone. “Oh, happy Friday, Betty”

She turns to Veronica with a stern look. “I made you some chamomile tea, I don’t want you drinking mimosas.”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Thanks, but I should go. Betty’s in crisis.”

“What happened?” Hermione asks.

Veronica racks her brain, thinking of a lie. “Her hamster died.”

“Oh no” Hermione says skeptically.

“Yeah, she needs me. Bye.” 

Veronica closes the door on Hermione before she can say anything else.

Betty giggles as she gets out of her bed. “You know I'm creeped out by rodents as pets.”

“I know, B. It was the first thing I could think of. Why can't I have a normal mother?”

Betty opens her bedroom door to find Alice at the table typing furiously on her laptop.

“Rise and shine. Don’t forget your pills, Betty.”

Betty quickly closes her door.” You and me both, V. Anyway, you were explaining this amazing plan of yours?”

“Okay, so ... we live in Riverdale, a peppy town, filled with clichés, desperate for excitement, right?”

“Yup. Haven’t forgotten,” Betty replies sarcastically. 

“Well…”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty and Veronica are walking towards Riverdale High arm in arm. Cliques are with their cliques; Josie and her Pussycats are practicing their vocals and the jocks are tossing a football around.

Betty stumbles and looks at Veronica. She’s wearing dark glasses and is reaching out hand, and Betty rolls her eyes.

“See?” Veronica says. “People are wondering what happened to me.”

“Me too. How are we gonna explain to people you went blind last night?” Betty whispers

Veronica answer easily. “Brain tumor pressing on my optic nerve, which I'll have removed to make a triumphant return. Preferably at the Back to School Semiformal Dance.”

Betty stops at a bench at sits Veronica down. “You know, with a last name like Lodge, you should be more cautious with your schemes.”

Betty sees Veronica flinch.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Betty apologizes quickly, taking a seat on the bench next to Veronica, their legs touching.

“It’s fine. Besides, I'm just trying to get us into Kevin Keller’s party tomorrow.”

Betty scoffs. “Why? We hate high school during the day. I doubt we'd like it better at night after it's been drinking.”

“Heads-up!” Betty hears Reggie Mantle’s voice as a football soars towards them.

Veronica easily catches it before she realizes her mistake. “Damn it!” She throws the football back and removes her glasses with a frown.

Betty fights a smile as she put a hand comfortingly on Veronicas arm. “Maybe people would believe your other senses are heightened?”

“B, I can't spend another Friday night watching Netflix. I'm at the end of my queue. I never thought I ever utter those words. We have to try something new.”

“Ooh, there's this documentary on child slavery in Bangladesh.” Betty says.

Veronica rolls her eyes, but Betty can see a small smile. “Betty, we are teetering on the edge of the social ladder. If we fall off in high school, we'll never get back on, and then we'll grow into social pariahs, secretly hated by everyone or in jail.”

“Like our parents?”

“Correct.” Veronica says. “I mean, epic high school parties are a critical rite of passage for normal people or at least they were when I was in New York.”

“Really? Because I just read that kids these days are chugging jugs of hand sanitizer.” Betty says jokingly.

Veronica takes it in stride. “Correction: Cute boys are chugging hand sanitizer and then lowering their standards.”

“Okay, horndog. Need I remind you that you can be kind of intimidating and tend to scare people away?” Betty says quietly

Veronica give Betty the side-eye. “I have overcome that affliction. That was the Old Veronica, and I’m trying to be the New Veronica. I’ve only been here a few weeks, but you’ve rubbed off on me Betts, whether I like it or not”

Betty’s about to reply when she hears another voice.

“You two are going to have to move. You're sitting in my light.”

“The sun is your light? Sorry, Kim Jong-Un, this ain't North Korea.” Veronica says, never one back down from Cheryl Blossom and her cronies.

“Any other last name and you wouldn't dare talk to me like that. But no, your daddy had to get arrested and you had to move here.” Cheryl seethes.

“And I plan to stay here for a while, Cheryl Bombshell, so you’d better get used to it,” Veronica challenges.

“Whatever, we have to practice.” Cheryl says, effectively ending the conversation.

Betty speaks before Cheryl can turn away. “Cheryl, I'm not thrilled our families hate each other, but don't piss me off.”

Cheryl smirks. “Oh, has Dark Betty come to play?”

Betty moves to stand, but Veronica grabs her arm, shaking her head. “She’s not worth it, B.”

Cheryle rolls her eyes. “How boring. You've got five seconds to hop in your canoe and paddle back to the island of Lesbos, so I can get my Vixens into shape.”

This time, Veronica is standing, ready to defend herself.

“Is that a real place? And if so, can we come?”

The girls turn and see Kevin Keller smiling with Archie Andrews. 

“This is none of your business, Anderson Cooper.” Cheryl says as she grits her teeth.

Kevin makes no move to leave. “Bullying the gays, Cheryl? Someone reeks of the late '90s.”

Archie laughs. “No, I think she's doing some sort of performance art piece. We applaud your commitment.”

“Oh, brava.” Kevin says as he mockingly claps his hands.

“Oh boys, insulting someone who’s brother just died is low, even for you.”

Archie and Kevin look at each other uncomfortably.

“That’s what I thought. Let’s go Tina, Ginger. We have work to do” The girls walk away, leaving Betty, Veronica, Kevin, and Archie alone at the bench speechless.

Kevin recovers after a moment. “Ladies, my apologies for the Red Widow. Hey Betty!”

“Yeah, last week I took her parking spot, and she insulted my hair.” Veronica laughs at this. “You can't take it personally. Hi, I'm Archie.”

“And I’m Kevin.”  
Archie leans towards Veronica. “And you are…?”

“Late for class.” Veronica says as she stands and brushes off her dress. “Later, boys.” She walks towards the school entrance without a second glance.

Betty looks nervously between the two boys. “That was Veronica. She's got really…bad cramps.”

Kevin laughs. “Well, if she feels up to it, you two should totally come to my party tomorrow.”

Betty lets out a breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “Okay, thanks.” Betty turns to see Veronica entering the building. “Sometimes she scares the freshman, so I’d better go ward them off.”

Betty shoulders her backpack and fast-walks to catch up with Veronica.

Kevin and Archie’s eyes follow Betty. “Betty Cooper, who would’ve thunk it? You know how I've always wanted lesbian friends?” Kevin says to Archie. “They're perfect.”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty regrets this. There’s loud music blaring and couples around them making out on every available surface. Her and Veronica are sitting side by side on a couch, awkwardly holding cups of beer that they haven’t touched.

“I didn't realize it would be this intimidating. Everyone's so much sluttier than they are at school.” Veronica says with a hint of disgust, but also a hint of intrigue.

“Seriously, this place must be dripping with HPV. Can we go?” Betty begs.

When she turns to Veronica, her eyes are somewhere else. Betty follows her gaze to find Archie Andrews. 

“We just need to relax. You know what'll help. Alcohol. Not this crap, the good kind.”

“Oh no, I'm not getting drunk around these people.” Betty says in horror.

“Be right back.” Veronica says as she takes off her cape and takes Betty’s cup. Heading towards a hallway.

Betty sighs in frustration. She hated when Veronica ignored her. Her attention is caught by Kevin moving around his house and shouting.

“Everyone's wearing too many clothes!” Kevin yells with glee.

A guy takes off his shirt. “Better.” Kevin says, quickly checking the guy out. He sees Jughead Jones brooding against a wall. “Why aren’t you dancing?” he asks.

“Nice house. What's the square footage?” 

Kevin sighs and turns to see Cheryl with Reggie.

“I don't remember inviting you, Cheryl.”

Cheryl scoffs. “You should be thanking us for being here. Look at all these low-lifes.”

Jughead sneers. “The man said shoo. I'm sure somewhere there's a mean girl sock hop where you're missed.”

Reggie laughs. “Joke's on you. I'm not wearing any socks today.” Cheryl looks at him with disgust.

“What? I got a blister at practice, and coach told me to let it breathe.” Reggie says innocently.

Cheryl sighs with exasperation. “Please stop talking about your feet. And we're not leaving. I’m the headliner for the semi-formal. People expect me to make an appearance.”

“Look, everyone here feels bad for you, Cheryl. But aren’t you milking this a little too much?” Kevin asks.

“Of course not. Everyone knows how much Jason meant to me. But I'm here now, since Jason can’t be. Reggie, let's go.

Cheryl grabs Reggie’s hand as he looks out a window. “There’s a bouncy castle? No way!”

“She can't do that, can she?” Kevin says once Cheryl’s out of earshot.

“She may be Cheryl Blossom, but I think she is actually capable of feelings. Give it a little time, and she’ll be back to her Ice Queen self. And don't let her get to you.” Jughead says putting a hand on Kevin’s shoulder.

Meanwhile, Veronica is getting cups of vodka from Moose.

As she is about to get back to Betty, she bumps into someone spilling vodka over his clothes and her dress. She is about to explode until she hears who bumped into her.

“I am so sorry” Archie says

Veronica smiles and dumps the rest of her drinks on Archie’s clothes.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Kevin walks outside past the bouncy house when he spots Betty sitting alone on the patio. He stands in front of her with a big smile “Hey, you made it.”

Betty looks up at Kevin a polite smile playing on her lips. “Hey. Great party. So much fun.”

Kevin laughs and takes a seat across from her, “Thanks.”

Betty looks around uncomfortably. “My friend's getting us drinks. She'll be right back. And she's much better at small talk.”

Kevin gasps. “Your friend, right. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Just tell me who went under the covers first.”

“Excuse me?” Betty looks at Kevin incredulously. 

“I won't blab. Gay scout's honor. We used to be best friends, and I just want to reconnect! I've been craving lesbian energy in my life.” Kevin says, grabbing Betty’s hands.

Betty laughs. “Look, I'm oddly flattered, but I'm not gay.”

Kevin sighs in disappointment. “Look, I'm just gonna flip on this closet light for a sec, so we can talk, okay? You're gay. And it's okay. There's no shame.”

“Uhhh, I promise, not ashamed of anything,” Betty scoffs.

Kevin looks at Betty in pity. “I was you once, so terrified of rejection, it took me forever to come out. But once I did, fourth grade got so much better. Trust me.”

Betty frowns, and releases her hands from Kevin’s grip. “Yeah, I remember. Thanks again for the party. I need to not be here right now.” She walks towards the house, ready to find Veronica and leave.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Inside the house, Veronica drops her empty cups and walking towards the door when she feels a hand grabs her. 

“Hey wait! I feel like such an ass” Archie says apologetically. 

“Well, you are the one who bumped into me” Veronica replies.

Archie rubs the back of his neck, which is turning red. “Yeah, and now your top is see-through.”

Veronica looks down and quickly grabs Archie’s jacket to cover herself. “Could you just pretend like you didn't see those?”

Archie smiles. “Yeah, if you insist. But it's not gonna be easy.”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “There’s that Archie Andrews charm I’ve head to much about. Does that work on all girls you’ve slept with?”

Archie snickers. “Look, I'm not a douche bag, all right? I'm always clear about my ground rules. And girls, they always agree to them, and then they get ...”

“Clingy? Women are genetically wired to mate and start a family. In fact, if we weren't, our entire species would have died out, so have some respect.” Veronica replies.

“It's handy having a lesbian around here to explain these things to me.”

“Uh, what?” Veronica says raising an eyebrow.

“Alright, who’s up for Seven Minutes in Heaven?” Cheryl yells holding a empty beer bottle.

Reggie, Moose, and some others are sitting in a circle on the floor.

Archie looks at Veronica. “Wanna play?”

“Uh, okay?” she says hesitantly.

“Veronica?” Betty shouts, elbowing her way through a throng of dancing kids. “V, we have to leave, Kevin thinks-“

“Betty! We were just gonna play Seven Minutes, come on!” Veronica links her arms with Betty making their way towards Cheryl.

They find two empty spots next to Archie. Archie gives Veronica a smile that she returns.

“Okay, kiddies. Who wants to tryst in the Closet of Love first? My vote is “B” for Betty.” Cheryl says with a smirk. “Anyone care to second it?”

“Yes, Cooper!” Reggie hoots.

“Let's see who's pulling that ponytail tonight.”

Cheryl spins the beer bottle before Betty can argue.

The bottle lands between Archie and Veronica. 

“Oh, no way! It's clearly pointing to the new girl.” Reggie howls.

“Interesting,” Cheryl smirks. “Chop, chop, girls” Cheryl is pulling Betty and Veronica off the couch and into a cramped closet faster than they realize.

“Wait-“Betty says before the door slammed shut and she hears the lock turn.

“Archie thinks I’m a lesbian” Veronica says slowly, her eyes wide.

“Oh my god,” Betty mumbles as she puts her head in her hands. “And Kevin thinks we’re a couple”

“We have to get out of here, if he sees us we’ll never hear the end of it” Veronica turns the doorknob with no luck. “God, how much longer!” she yells.

“6 minutes and 20 seconds” Cheryl yells in a sing-song voice.

The girls sigh. Betty notices the unfamiliar jacket Veronica is wearing. “Why are you wearing that?” she questions.

“Archie bumped into me spilled our drinks on my top” she opens the jacket to reveal her still-wet top. 

Betty blushes before quickly looking around the closet. “Maybe there’s something you can change into in here.” She rummages through the various articles of clothing before finding an old Riverdale High T-shirt. “This should work”

“Thanks, B.” Veronica begins stripping her top and Betty squeaks before turning around quickly.

Veronica laughs, “Oh Betty, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before. “God, even my skirt is wet. Are there any shorts in here?” 

Betty looks inside a box near her feet. She looks trough more old T-shirts before settling on a pair of gym shorts.

“Here-“Betty turns around and drops the shorts.

Veronica has taken off her skirt and is in nothing but her expensive lace underwear. Betty blushes even more, her mouth opening and closing.

“It’s not Prada, but it’ll do. Veronica sighs as she picks the short off the ground, not noticing that Betty has frozen up.

Just as she puts on the shorts and moves to put on the T-shirt, the closet door opens.

Veronica screams, and Betty unfreezes hearing the sound. She moves in front of Veronica covering her body with her own.

Cheryl and the others are dumb-struck, seeing Veronica’s state of undress and Betty’s deep blush.

Kevin makes his way to the front of the crowd and smirks upon seeing Betty and Veronica.

He turns to the crowd and claps loudly, getting their attention.

“Alright everyone, show’s over. It’s not like you’ve never seen a gay person before. Though what an ironic way to come to the entire school.” He turns to Betty and Veronica. “I mean, they literally came out of the closet! I couldn’t have done it better myself. Congrats guys.”

Betty feels Veronica grab her hand. She looks at her, and thankfully she’s fully-dressed. She can see a hint of a blush, a sure sign that she’s embarrassed. Betty frowns, as longs she’s know her, Veronica is never embarrassed.

“We were just leaving,” Betty declares, leading Veronica towards an exit.

As Veronica moves with her, she sees Archie smirking. “Someone, likes them bossy”

Before she can reply, she’s out the door.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty is pacing nervously back and forth around Veronica’s room. Veronica is sitting at her dresser, putting the finishing touches on her makeup

“We'll just walk in and tell them we're not gay, it was just a misunderstanding. Thank God the voting age is 18. Teenagers are idiots.” Betty says flopping onto Veronica’s bed.

“I don't know. Maybe we should see how this plays out.” Veronica says quietly.

Betty looks up at this. “You're kidding, right? They think we're lesbians. It's ridiculous. I don't even like looking at my own vagina.”

“Betty, we were invited to the hottest party of the year. After that closet incident, we’ll be the talk of Riverdale High. You have to admit this is working for us.”

Betty scoffs, “Small problem, we're not gay.”

Veronica laughs quietly. “When I was in New York, I may have kissed a girl once or twice.”

Betty’s eyes grow wide. “You never told me that.”

Veronica turns to look at Betty with a soft smile. “I would’ve told you eventually. It just never came up”

“What about Archie? He thinks we're a couple.” Betty argues.

“Straight guys love lesbians. Just watch any porno. And last night, I swear he flirted with me.”

Betty sighs exasperatedly. “Okay, when we get to school, we're going straight to the nurse's office. I think you might have head trauma.”

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Because Archie Andrews could have any girl in school. You could have any guy in the school for that matter, if you really wanted to.”

Veronica smirks. “I've tried every flavor of boy but orange.” 

Betty sighs and falls back on the bed.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

“Veronica are you sure about this. I just don't want you to get hurt.” Betty pleads.

“When you thought Ms. Grundy was hiding something and you wanted to break into her car, did I try and stop you?” Veronica snapped.

“No, you helped me do it,” Betty sighs.

They walk for a moment in silence.

“Maybe I want to get hurt. Maybe I want to feel something other than boredom.” Veronica mumbles.

Betty stops walking. “Well, I'm sorry if spending time with me is so boring.” She says quietly.

“Don't do that. Do not make this about you!”

Betty looks at Veronica. Veronica falters, she’s never seen her look like this. 

“Right, because God forbid it's not about you for one second.” Betty spits.

“B, what are you talking about?”

“Hey guys?”

The girls break eye contact and turn to see Jughead with a notepad and pencil in his hands.

“Sorry to interrupt. I wanted to get an interview with you guys for the Blue and Gold. Riverdale High’s first openly lesbian couple. You guys are all anyone can talk about”

Betty takes a deep breath. “Look, Jug, we're not – “

“Going to deny our public. Are we Betty Bear?” Veronica grabs Betty’s hand and puts on a dazzling smile.

“What are you doing?” Betty objects.

Veronica giggles. “She hates it when I call her that. We'd be happy to do an interview. “I'll see you at lunch, B” Made your favorite. Tuna salad.”

With that Veronica plants a kiss on Betty’s cheek and heads inside the school.

“Uh, you’ve got a little lipstick…” She hears Jughead say, pointing to his cheek.

Betty brings her hand to her cheek, and lightly touches it, still warm from the kiss.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Kevin and Archie are walking down the hallway as they hear conversations about Kevin’s party last night.

“Looks like another Keller party is a success, thanks to a couple of lovely lesbians,” Kevin says.

“Totally…anyone else think new girl is kind of sexy?”

The boys hear a scoff.

“Typical male, determined to prove your virility by turning a lesbian straight.”

“Hey Josie, missed you last night” Kevin says leaning against the wall of lockers.

Josie closes her locker, gathering her books in one hand. “Hey Kevin, sorry I couldn’t make it last night. Maybe next time.” She gives Archie a stern look. “You’d better leave those girls alone. You know Betty deserves to be happy. I’ll see you guys later.” She leaves and heads to first period.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Outside, Veronica is on a bench talking with Cheryl. Cheryl squeals and gives Veronica a hug.

“What the hell are you doing?” Betty asks as she nears the two.

Cheryl looks between the two girls. “Talk to you later, Veronica. You guys make a really cute couple,” she says, smirking.

“Thanks!” Veronica shouts. “Look, Betty. I'm seizing an opportunity. Last week a total of three people in this school knew my name and one of them was Irma the lunch lady. And you told me that you’ve kept to yourself ever since Polly went away. Today everyone loves us. You have to admit, this feels awesome.”

Betty sighs and takes a seat next to her. “I guess so, I have been getting a lot compliments today.”

“See? Let's just go with it. See what happens. Cheryl even asked us to try-out for the River Vixens, can you believe that?”

“You know I'm a terrible liar,” Betty whines.

“Don't think of it as lying. Think of it as ... a gift to your best friend. Please?” Veronica begs, giving Betty a pout she knows she can’t resist.

Betty closes her eyes for a moment, deliberating. “Fine…I guess that makes me the butch one?”

Veronica laughs. “Great. we're agreed. We’ll practice our routine during our gym period.”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Veronica is walking to class when she spots Archie in the music room, singing and softly strumming a guitar. She waits until he’s done before she speaks.

“That was amazing. Did you write that yourself?”

Archie looks up and smiles. “Yeah, it’s a little rough”

“Rough? You’re being modest. Did you write it about anyone special” Veronica asks, stepping into the room.”

“How could you tell?” 

“Your song says a lot. It's really good. Who knew you had a soft side?”

Archie puts down his guitar and moves closer to Veronica. He tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear and slowly leans down.

Meanwhile, Betty and Jughead are moving down the hall looking into classrooms.

“Where is she?” Jughead asks.

“Veronica would be late to her own funeral. Drives me bonkers, but I love her” Betty says.

She looks into the music room and see Archie and Veronica, their arms around each other. She gasps, making the pair break apart.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

The bell rings as Betty and Veronica make their way out of the locker room. Veronica is wrapped in a towel as Betty finishes changing.

“His lips are the perfect blend of soft and firm. They're like two tiny tempurpedics to his face. And his eyes, it's like they're peering into my soul.” Veronica swoons.

“You said the same thing about James Franco,” Betty mumbles.

“Well, this is different. Archie’s one of the most popular guys at this school. His best friends are a gay guy and a loner, which means he's tolerant and easy to open up to. And he's a musician, which means that deep down inside he’s a romantic,” Veronica sighs.

“If only he were a vampire, he'd be perfect,” Betty mutters. “Now shut up. Gym class was torture enough.”

“Okay, I don't know what crawled up your butt today, but I hope it crawls back out by our try-outs.”

“Yeah, I'm not going to that,” Betty hisses.

Veronica looks at Betty now. “What are you talking about?”

“I'm done pretending I'm a lesbian, and I'm not gonna do it anymore.”

“But being gay is the best thing that ever happened to us,” Veronica argues.

Betty shakes her head. “No, it's the best thing that's ever happened to you. You got your popularity and your cheerleading and your kiss with Archie. I never wanted any of this.”

“Then why did you go along with it?” Veronica snaps.

“Because you're my friend and I wanted you to be happy.”

“Well, it worked. I'm happy.”

“Well, I'm not!” Betty shouts. “Can't we just forget these past few days ever happened and just go back to the way things were? Just the two of us?”

Veronica looks at the ground. “What if I don't want to go back?”

“Then good luck finding a new girlfriend.” Betty slams her locker shut and storms off.

Little did they know that Cheryl was standing behind another row of lockers, with a sly smile on her face.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Veronica is eating her lunch alone, replaying the conservation with Betty in her head. Why couldn’t she just be happy for her? 

“Hey. Can I join you?”

Veronica looks up from her salad. “Sure, Archie”

There’s an awkward silence before either speak. “So, where's your girlfriend?”

“We broke up.” Veronica says abruptly.

“Ouch. Oh. I'm sorry. I hope that wasn't because of yesterday. You know, when we ...”

Veronica stutters. “Oh. Oh, no. No.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

Archie nods. “Okay.” He reaches into his lunch bag for a sandwich. “So, there's this concert coming up soon. Ms. Grundy’s gonna be doing a cello recital.”

Veronica ignores him. “We're just different people. I knew that when we met, but I didn’t let that stop me.”

“Well-“

“I mean, it wasn't all bad. She’s the only person I can confide in about my family issues. She would never do anything to hurt me . . . which is more than I can say for myself. 

Veronica stands. “If you'll excuse me, I have to go.”

“Sure.” Archie says, with a sad smile on his face.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

“Don’t jump,” Veronica jokes making her way towards Betty who’s sitting on the edge of the school roof.

Betty chuckles. “Don't flatter yourself. How'd you find me?”

Veronica walks slowly, not looking down. “I knew you would find the tallest place at this school, 'cause you know I'm scared of heights, but here I am, facing my fears to apologize.” 

She squeaks before taking a seat next to Betty and sighs. “You were right. I have been selfish. I dragged you into my stupid plan against your will.”

She pauses, waiting for Betty to respond.

Betty turns to look at her with raised eyebrows. “Don't stop when it's getting good.”

“I'm not as strong as you are, Betty. I care way too much about what those people down there think. And in this school, you have to stand out to be noticed. I’m just so… ordinary."

“You’re kidding, right? You’re Veronica effing Lodge! The most interesting, best-dressed, gorgeous person in this god-forsaken town.”

Veronica scoffs. “Please. Being gay finally made me noticeable. But if the price of that is losing you, then it's not worth it. You're the Fey to my Poehler. The B to my V. And let’s be real, as hot and as smart as you are, you should be the Queen Bey of this drab hive.”

Betty sighs. “We both know that I don’t want that. But, if you need to stand out, then ... I'm gonna help make that happen.”

Veronica beams. “Are you saying what I think you're saying?”

“Let's be lesbians,”

Veronica squeals, wrapping her arms around Betty. “Oh, I'm so excited. But I can't move. We might need a crane.”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Cheryl, Tina, and Ginger are sitting at table in the gym. Students are in the bleachers, eager to see the new lesbian couple do their River Vixen try-outs together.

Betty and Veronica are in perfect sync as they perform their routine.

“We're blue! And gold! We're dynamite! We'll take you down, and fight the fight! Whoo! Go, Bulldogs!”

Cheryl scoffs. “Ladies, where's the heat? Where's the sizzle?”

“Well,” Veronica ponders, “you haven't seen our big finish yet.”

Veronica grabs Betty by her arms. “Don’t freak out” 

Veronica’s lips touch Betty’s. It’s barely a peck, but Betty can feel herself blushing.

Jughead is snickering in the bleachers next to Archie. “Looks like you won't be getting your lesbian after all.”

“Yeah, we'll see,” Archie challenges with a smile.

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Check your sell-by date, ladies, faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994.” 

She stands and turns towards the bleachers. “They're just pretending to be gay so that all of you will like them! I heard them talking about it in the locker room this morning.”

Veronica sighs. “We can explain-“

Betty interrupts her. “If we're faking it ... would I do this?”

This time she grabs Veronica, wrapping an arm around her waist and dips her.

“Don’t freak out,” Betty whispers as she lowers head and kisses Veronica.

And it’s nothing like the kiss before. This time Betty is prepared, and her lips are moving languidly across Veronica’s.

They separate after a moment, and Veronica tangles a hand in Bettys ponytail, bringing her back to her lips.

Betty lets out a soft moan, and she’d be more embarrassed if she didn’t feel so good.

The students in the bleachers cheer and whoop as Cheryl stamps her foot on the ground and leaves the gym.

Veronica breaks away from the kiss, putting a hand on Betty’s chest. Betty brings her back up to eye-level.

“Whoa,” Veronica breathes.

Betty is blushing and beaming. “I know.”

Veronica looks towards the bleachers with a dazzling smile, before looking back at Betty. “Way to sell it, Betts.”

Betty’s smile fades, and she feels Veronica wiggle out of her arms, taking a bow for their audience.

Betty looks nervously around the gym, to audience then back to Veronica. What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Veronica and Betty keep up their ruse? Is it more than just a ruse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was busy with school and Thanksgiving stuff. But, this week is my last week of school until my winter break, so I'll prob update way sooner.
> 
> Enjoy!

Veronica gasps, her lips moving against Archie’s, her hands cradling his jaw, and her hips moving against his. They’re in her bedroom, though she can’t quite remember how they got there.

Archie’s hands caress her hips, kissing her back with a lustful intensity. He rolls them over, his delicious weight on Veronica’s body.

They continue kissing for a moment until Archie separates from her, breathing hard.

“What about your girlfriend,” he asks, eyes staying on Veronica’s lips.

Veronica smirks and shakes her head. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

Archie smiles as he lifts his body and moves his hand to his buttoned shirt, harshly undoing the buttons.

Veronica bites her lip admiring Archie’s body, moving a hand to caress his chest. Archie moves back down and kisses her again. They roll once again until they are side by side, hands moving fast over each other’s bodies, quiet moans escaping their lips.

When Veronica’s eyes open again, she doesn’t see red hair and a hard body. She sees Betty, her hair undone, her blue eyes so dark, that they’re almost black. 

“Ronnie,” Betty whispers, lips hovering over hers. “I-“

Suddenly, an alarm blares and Veronica’s eyes open. She groans when she realizes she was dreaming, and reaches out to turn off her alarm.

She turns in her bed to find Betty, her eyes slowly opening. She looks at Betty in confusion, had she stayed the night? Is she still dreaming?

When Betty’s eyes fully open and she sees Veronica’s look, her smile falters.

“What, do I have eye boogers?” Betty asks quietly.

Before she realizes it, Veronica leans in and kisses her. Betty’s eyes close and she kisses back, her lips moving softly. It doesn’t last long, as Betty frowns and pushes Veronica away slightly.

Veronica has a soft expression on her face. “We could stop right now if you want,” she says softly.

Betty searches her eyes before shaking her head. “No.” She reaches out and takes Veronica’s face in her hands and connects their lips again.

Betty hands move higher, tangling in Veronica’s soft hair. She lets out a soft moan as Veronica’s hands roam her body. When she feels Veronica’s tongue against he lips, asking for an entrance, she parts them and…

An alarm rings, and Betty’s eyes snap open. Her eyes wander her room nervously before she reaches for her alarm clock and throws in across the room. 

There’s a knock on her door. “Honey, are you alright? Can we come in?”

Betty scrambles for a second before answering. “Yeah, Dad.”

The door opens, and Hal and Alice enter looking around the room before their eyes land on Betty’s clock.

“Oh Betty, I just bought you that,” Alice says in a clipped tone.

Hal rests a hand on Alice’s shoulder. “It’s fine, I’ll fix it up later.” He turns to Betty. “We just wanted you to know, it's gonna be a bit of a late night for us.”

Alice scoffs. “It's going to be a lot of late nights for us. Also, Cheryl Blossom is here. I’m surprised she knew how to get here. She was adamant to speak to you, so make it quick. You know how I feel about those Blossoms.” She leaves and Hal shrugs before leaving as well, running into Cheryl on the way out.

“I’ll just be second, Mrs. Cooper,” Cheryl shouts in a fake cheery voice. She shuts Betty’s door and glances around her room with a grimace.

“What do you want, Cheryl?” Betty sighs, getting up from her bed and making her way to her closet.

“I admire that move you made at the try-outs, there’s no way I could have turned you down with everyone watching. That kiss convinced all of those idiots at our lame school that you and Veronica are vag-etarians, but you’re stealing my thunder, and I just wanted to give you little warning to cool it with the theatrics. Or else.”

“Or else what,” Betty challenges, stepping out of her closet.

Cheryl smirks. “Or else I’ll tell your lunatic parents about you and your . . . proclivities. Imagine how they’d take it, especially after happened with Polly.”

Betty glares at Cheryl before stepping closer to her. “Get out of my house.”

Cheryl laughs. “Fine. I was getting claustrophobic anyway.” She opens the bedroom door and turns with a wink. “Toodles.”

Betty lets out a shaky breath and sits on her bed. She needed to talk to Veronica.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

“V, that she-devil is threatening to tell my parents I'm a lesbian. We have to break up and shut this down.”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “We just came out as a couple yesterday, B. It'll give people whiplash.”

“How long do we have to keep this up?” Betty whines.

Veronica seems to consider the question, and Betty looks at her with hope. “Only until our celebrity status at Riverdale High is cemented.” Veronica states.

Betty groans. “Veronica, we're the school's first lesbian couple. We're legends.”

“Yes, but if we don't play this right, we could end up the biggest losers at Riverdale High.” Veronica argues, applying the last touches on her lipstick at her vanity.

“I don’t think I can pull this off much longer,” Betty says, pacing around Veronica’s room. “I'm so clearly not a lesbian, and if everyone at school finds out we're faking it, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Which is why I compiled this handy dossier,” Veronica grins as she picks up a heavy binder from her desk and hands it to Betty.

Betty giggles as she takes the binder in both of her hands. “How is this handy?” She flips through the binder and blushes when she lands on a particularly explicit page. She quickly slams it closed and throws in on the bed. “You don't feel weird about this, pretending to be girlfriends?” she asks.

“Jeez, was I that bad a kisser?” Veronica asks with a smirk.

Betty pauses. “It was like kissing my sister.”

“Ouch,” Veronica laughs. “Way to let a girl down easy, Betts.”

Betty hits her with a pillow. “Oh, come on. It's not like you enjoyed it.”

“I thought you were great,” Veronica replies quietly.

Betty blushes and looks at her feet. “You did?”

Veronica grins and sits next to Betty, taking one of her hands and holding it tight. “You know-“

“Knock knock, are you two decent?”

Betty jumps and releases her hand from Veronica’s as the bedroom door opens.

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Mom.”

“I won't stay long, just wanted to bring you these glasses of celebratory champagne. But don’t start getting any ideas, Veronica. This is a special occasion after all.” She says sternly, handing the girls a glass.

Betty eyes the glass wearily before taking small sip. “Thanks, Mrs. Lodge”

“Oh Betty, you’ve been such a great friend to Veronica, I am overflowing with joy. I knew it was only a matter of time before you two became a couple.”

Veronica’s eyes widen. “Mother, please!”

Betty stares at her glass. “I didn't realize you told your Mom.”

“Betty,” Veronica says in a serious voice. “How did your parents take the news? They can be a little...what's the word?”

“Unevolved?” Veronica offers, downing her champagne.

“Yeah,” Betty replies. “I haven't told them yet.”

“Well, if anything happens, you can always stay here. Our home is your home,” Hermione answers warmly.

“Thank you, Mrs.-“

“Oh please, Betty. Call me Hermione.”

“Thank you, Hermione,” Betty says with a soft smile.

“Well, I leave you girls to it. Don’t be late, mija.” Hermione says, making her way out the door, leaving it open just a little.

Betty waits until Hermione’s footsteps fade before turning to Veronica. “Okay. Seriously?”

“I know, I know. I shouldn't have told her. I just knew that it would make her so happy, she knows I’ve been with girls before, if that makes you feel any better.” Veronica pleads.

“You said you kissed a girl once or twice! You’ve had girlfriends before!” Betty exclaims.

“Just like, two and a half.”

“So basically, I’ll be the only one lying about liking girls, then? That doesn’t seem like a good deal to me, V.”

“Believe me, if all it took to become this popular was to come out, I would have done it earlier. But we’re a matching set, Betts. I can’t do this without you.”

Betty sighs. “I don’t know about this, V.”

“I'll be right by your side holding your hand the whole time.” Veronica takes Betty’s hand once again, holding it tighter than before. “You with me?”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

“Thanks! See you at the dance!” Ethel beams handing Kevin and Archie their Semi-Formal tickets.

“See ya, Ethel,” Kevin replies, tucking his ticket into his bag. “Could you imagine a world where same-sex couples get into dances free and straight couples don’t?” Kevin sighs wistfully.

Archie snickers. “Like a heterosexual tax?”

“Feels icky, doesn’t it. Imagine how Cheryl would react!”

“You get way too much pleasure in making fun of her.”

“Oh please,” Kevin rolls his eyes. “She’s so two-dimensional, she's practically a character in Glee.”

Archie laughs, shaking his head. “So, are bringing anyone to the dance?”

“I think I’m flying solo this time. Unless you want to go together,” Kevin jokes, elbowing Archie.

“Maybe, Kev. We’ll see.” Archie replies, his eyes focused on a couple at the end of the hall.

Betty and Veronica are walking hand in hand down the hall, before stopping in front of a classroom. Betty’s back is to Archie as Veronica moves forward to peck her on the cheek. When she moves back, her eyes lock with Archie’s for moment, before looking back at Betty with a soft smile and soft goodbye.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

“Hey there, stranger.”

Archie looks up from his sheet music to see Veronica leaning against the music room door.

“Hey, Veronica.” Archie replies. “I saw you this morning. I’m glad you and Betty and back together. You two are like the school’s Portia and Ellen.”

Veronica laughs. “Bit of a dated reference, don’t you think, Archiekins? I’d like to think we’re Samira Wiley and Lauren Morelli.”

Archie blinks. “Who?”

“Never mind,” Veronica sighs, shaking her head.

Archie blushes, “Well either way, we probably shouldn't make out again. I don't want to be the asshole that breaks up Riverdale’s cutest couple. 

Veronica steps closer to Archie. “The thing is, Betty and I have an open relationship.”

Archie raises his eyebrows in surprise. “You do?”

Veronica nods. “Yup.”

“So, what happens in the music room stays in the music room?” Archie asks, standing from his stool. “Being a lesbian has its perks, huh? Or are you more bi?“

“Definitely bi.” Veronica clarifies. “No one even bothered to ask.”

“Did you have a boyfriend back in New York?” Archie asks.

“I had a fling here and there. I usually prefer girls, but you’ve caught my eye, Archie Andrews.”

“That’s hot,” Archie says without thinking, reaching out for Veronica.

“But I'm not looking for a relationship,” Veronica says carefully. “My heart belongs to Betty.” 

“Yeah, deal.” Archie answers quickly before pressing his lips to Veronica’s. His hand move to her hips, her hands running through his hair.

The bell rings, and they separate, their foreheads still touching.

Archie chuckles. “To be continued?”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

“Guess who's having a sexy secret affair with Archie Andrews? Here's a clue, it's me.”

Betty looks up from Veronica’s dossier. “Are you kidding?”

“Crazy, right? He's so into this hot, bi, mysterious, new girl thing. I think if I play my cards right, we could sleep together.” 

“I thought the only reason we were doing this was to be popular,” Betty mutters.

“It is. And popular people sleep with other popular people. People like Archie.”

Betty rolls her eyes and sinks down into her bed.

Veronica continues. “And it’s all thanks to you, B. Best girlfriend ever.”

“Even better than your half girlfriend?” Betty grumbles.

Veronica turns to face her. “You're upset.”

“What?” Betty asks. “No…it’s just.”

Veronica joins Betty on the bed, laying beside her, arms touching.

“V, I didn’t even know you liked girls. There’s so much I don’t know about you. You’ve really got that mysterious thing down.”

Veronica’s quiet, staring at the ceiling. “I’m just afraid,” she whispers.

Betty frowns and raises onto her elbow, facing Veronica. “Afraid of what?”

Veronica shakes her head. “I don’t know. Afraid of opening up, of being vulnerable. Showing weakness.”

“Veronica, you know that you can trust me with anything, right?” Betty asks.

Veronica nods quickly. “Will you be patient with me?”

Betty takes Veronica’s hand. “Of course, V. I care about you and I want you be happy.”

Veronica smiles and faces Betty. “You’re the best, B.” She pauses. “God, I let this popularity thing really get to my head. Old habits, I guess.”

Betty laughs. “You know, I’ve known Archie for a long time and he’s not the worst guy ever. If you really want to go after him, you have my blessing.”

Veronica nods slowly, brings a hand to Betty’s face. Her eyes seem to be searching for something, before they land on Betty’s lips.

Betty holds her breath. God, it’s just like my dream, she thinks. 

The abrupt opening of Betty’s door breaks the spell. Veronica’s hand is sliding from her face and she sits up against the pillows.

Alice enters, carrying a laundry basket. “Oh, I didn’t realize you had company, Elizabeth. She eyes Veronica with distaste. “What were you two doing?” she asks.

“We were just talking about the dance,” Betty lies, “And about our dates…with boys.

“Hmm,” Alice hums, “Well, tell your date to come early, I’d love to meet him.” 

“Mom, I don’t think-“

“No, no arguments. I don’t want another Jason Blossom on our hands.” Alice says sternly, taking Betty’s clothes from her basket and placing them on her bed. “And I want to see what you’re wearing to the dance, make sure your makeup is appropriate.”

Betty sighs, “Okay, Mom.”

Alice leaves without a second glance at Veronica.

Betty groans and fall back onto her bed. “Shoot me now.”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

“Betty!” Kevin runs through the hall to meet Betty at her locker. “Are you excited for tonight? Have you picked out your pantsuit?” he jokes, slightly out of breath.

Betty sighs. “About that, Kev. I need a favor.” 

“Of course, anything for you milady”

“You have to come over and pretend to be my date,” Betty says quickly.

Kevin stares for a second, mouth open. “Slight revision. When I said "Anything for you," I meant anything but that.”

“You just have to meet my mom, for like a second. 

Kevin shakes his head. “When I came out, I swore, as God as my witness, I would never pretend to be someone else again.” 

“Please? The only reason V and I have to make an appearance at the dance is because we were at YOUR party, when we came out.”

“Fine. Mostly because I feel bad. What time?

“7:00,” Betty says, relieved. “And butch it up a bit. It needs to be believable”

Kevin laughs. “I’ll try my best.” He leaves her locker with a wink.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

“We've got 12 minutes,” Archie gasps, lips separating from Veronica’s.

“Then stop talking,” Veronica replies, bringing his head back and connecting their lips.

Archie’s hands move over Veronica’s breasts and play with the bottom of her skirt.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Veronica protests.

“Sorry. Is that too far?” Archie asks earnestly.

“No, it's just...do you really want to do this in the music room?”

Archie chuckles. “You’re right, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Veronica grins. “Let’s just take it slow. I like to take my time.”

“Good to know,” Archie says, with a grin of his own. “See you at the dance tonight?”

“Of course, I never miss a chance to dress up. Find me, and maybe you’ll get lucky,” Veronica says with a wink.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty’s pacing the foyer of her house, waiting for Kevin to show up. She stops to check the clock, it reads 7:02. Betty sighs and continues pacing.

The doorbell rings, and Betty quickly opens the door. “Finally!”

Kevin checks his watches and laughs. “I’m barely late, Betty, relax.”

“Sorry, Kev. I just want to get out of here.”

“What’s the rush?” Alice says entering the room, giving Kevin a subtle once-over. “Kevin, I haven’t seen you in years. How’s your father?”

Kevin smiles, “He’s good, Mrs. Cooper. It’s nice to see you again, you haven’t aged a day!”

Alice lets a small smile slip. “Oh, Kevin. Always a flatterer.”

Betty rolls her eyes. “Mom, we have to go.”

“Fine. Maybe I’ll see you both there.”

Betty freezes. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you? I’m covering the dance for the paper. Cheryl’s giving her big speech. And I heard through the grapevine that Riverdale has its first lesbian couple. It’ll be interesting to see how the town will react to that.” Alice smirks knowingly. “See you soon.”

As she leaves, Kevin and Betty look at each other with worry. “Maybe, it won’t be that bad.” Kevin says weakly.

Betty shakes her head. “Let’s just go.”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty walks into the school gymnasium with Kevin glumly.

“Betty!” 

Betty looks around and spots Veronica making her way through the crowd towards her.

Kevin gives Betty a sad smile. “Holler if you need me.”

When Veronica gets to Betty, she takes her hand. “You look amazing, B,” she says loudly over the music. 

“You too, V,” Betty replies, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

Veronica frowns. “What‘s wrong?”

“My mom is coming here,” Betty groans. “She heard about the “new lesbian couple” and wants a scoop.”

“Oh God, what are we gonna do?”

“I’ll try to stall, just don’t go too far, okay?” Betty pleads.

Veronica nods. “Of course, Betty.”

“Hey, am I interrupting?”

The girls turn and see Archie, holding two cups of punch. “Punch?” he asks cautiously.

Veronica smiles. “Thanks Archie.” She takes both cups and hands one to Betty, taking a couple sips from her cup.

Archie looks between the two girls before his eyes stay on Veronica. “Hey, you said to find you?”

Veronica looks at Betty. “Actually-“

Betty takes places a hand on Veronica’s shoulder. “Go ahead, just come back to me,” she says with a soft smile.

Veronica leans over and kisses Betty’s cheek. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Veronica takes Archie’s hand and leads him out of the gym into a hallway, placing her cup on a table they pass by.

Archie turns into an empty hallway and jiggles the doorknobs on a couple doors, before finding one that’s unlocked. He tugs Veronica into the room and when closes the door, he pushes her gently against it, crashing his lips eagerly onto hers. 

Veronica kisses him back, just as eagerly. Her hands moving over his body, running through his fiery hair.

Archie breaks away with a laugh. 

Veronica eyes him curiously. “What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s just…ironic.”

“I don’t follow,” Veronica says, confused.

“Well, I’m sure Betty told you already, but she used to have the biggest crush on me, back when we lived across from each other. And now she’s a lesbian, and I’m making out with her girlfriend. “

“Um-“

Archie continues. “It’s just that, this like every straight guy’s fantasy. The only thing this situation needs is for Betty to walk in and join us,”

Veronica frowns and pushes Archie away from her.

Archie’s frowning now. “What? What’s wrong? I was just joking. I’m not into Betty, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Veronica shakes her head. “I don’t know, I was into this and now I’m not. I’m mercurial,” Veronica says. “Sorry to be a tease, but I should probably get back to my girlfriend.”

Veronica feels for the doorknob behind her and turns it. She opens the door, gives one last look at Archie, and closes the door.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Alice enters the gymnasium, notepad in hand, scanning the room with narrow eyes.

Betty, who’d been watching the entrance all night, gasps and ducks behind the punch table. Where was Veronica?

She sees Cheryl make her way towards Alice. “Mrs. Cooper! Just the journalist I was looking for!”

Alice rolls her eyes. “Hello, Cheryl. I didn’t miss your speech, did I?”

Cheryl blinks. “You actually just missed it, want me to give you the details. I’d be-“

“Actually,” Alice says looking around the room. “I heard Riverdale High’s first lesbian couple is here tonight, and I wanted an exclusive interview with them.”

Cheryl frowns and is about to argue, before spotting Veronica entering the gym. She smirks and turns back to Alice. “Well, one of them just walked in. Veronica!” she yells, waving her over.

Veronica freezes seeing Alice and Cheryl staring at her, Alice frowning, and Cheryl wearing a maniacal smile.

She walks towards them slowly. “Hey Cheryl. And Mrs. Cooper, what brings you here?” Veronica asks nervously.

Alice looks Veronica up and down. “Cheryl tells me that you’re half of Riverdale’s newest couple. Where’s your better half?”

Veronica chuckles, but when she looks at Alice, she sees that she’s not joking.

“Well, she’s-“

“Mom!” Betty appears next to Alice, her eyes wide, her hands sweating.

“Elizabeth? You knew about this?” Alice questions.

“Mom, I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you wouldn't approve.”

“Oh, that's ridiculous,” Alice replies coolly.

Betty’s taken aback for a second. “Really?”

“Honey, her parents are so permissive, it's no big surprise.” Alice rolls her eyes. “She’s not my daughter, so why should I care? But, I do think you should dial back on the late nights at her place.”

Betty is fuming now, gritting her teeth, a dark look in her eyes.

Alice turns back to Veronica, ignoring Betty “Now, where is this girlfriend of yours?”

Betty lets out a harsh breath and moves next to Veronica. “Right here, Mother.”

Alice looks between Betty and Veronica. Her widen as Betty’s words finally settle in. Her pen slips from her hand and her mouth opens. “…Lesbians?”

Betty nods defiantly. “See you at home, Mom.” She looks at Cheryl with a smirk before taking Veronica’s hand firmly in her own and drags her to the other side of the room.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Meanwhile, Archie is sitting dejectedly on the bleachers, staring at his hands.

“Uh-oh, what’s got you down, Archie?” 

Archie looks up at Kevin and watches as he takes a seat next to him quietly.

Archie shakes his head. “I don't get it. We were totally rounding third base and all of a sudden, she walks off the field.”

Kevin tilts his head. “I'm so confused, and not just because of the sports analogy. Who is this girl you were hooking up with?”

“I can't say,” Archie sighs.

“Arch, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone.”

Archie stays quiet.

“Fine, don't tell me,” Kevin pouts.

“I've just never been rejected like that before,” Archie mutters quietly.

Kevin sighs, patting Archie’s shoulder. “We can leave, if you want.”

“Nah, you have fun Kev. Besides, I saw Moose giving you looks.”

Kevin beams at this. “If you say so, just let me know when you want to leave.”

As he stands from the bleachers, Archie’s eyes wander the crowd, and he sees Betty and Veronica standing against a wall their hands intertwined. 

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Veronica tucks a stray hair behind Betty’s ear. “I'm so proud of you.”

“For fake coming out?” Betty replies jokingly.

“For standing up for yourself. I mean, your mom's always giving you those backhanded compliments. Makes me want to punch her in the baby maker.”

Betty laughs. “Aw, thanks. And what about you, you and Archie were gone for a while. Did you two…?”

Veronica scoffs. “Yeah, that didn't happen.”

Betty’s hearts flutters. “Oh, really? Why not?”

“You were right. Archie just sees me as the cool bi chick…he also said something about you having a crush on him…what’s that about?”

“That was a long time ago, I’m over him,” Betty stutters. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Veronica smirks. “Looks like I’m not the only one keeping secrets. Come on, we can talk more at Pop’s over a milkshake. I’m buying.”

Betty smiles and nods. “Sounds perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Veronica do to get Archie's attention? What will Betty do to keep Veronica's attention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder to write than I expected. I hope it turned out alright though.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and thank you all for your support!

The day is warm. A soft breeze flutters through the trees, the sunlight peaking through their leaves. Veronica insisted on a picnic, checkered blanket and all. 

She holds a notebook in her hands, song lyrics scribbled all over the pages. A pencil is held between her fingers, tapping her chin thoughtfully before writing something in the journal quickly, as if she’d forget it in the seconds between when the pencil hits the paper.

Betty is sitting next to her, a smile growing on her face as she watches Veronica. She holds a bunch of grapes in her hand, popping them in her mouth periodically. She looks at them thoughtfully before smirking.

She throws a grape at Veronicas arm, hoping to gauge a reaction. When Veronica doesn’t move, Betty throws another, this time closer to her hands. Veronica cracks a smile, but still doesn’t look up. Betty throws one more, hitting Veronica’s cheek.

“Stop it, butt face,” Veronica says, giggling as she finally looks at Betty.

Betty laughs. “Not until you sing it for me, I haven’t heard you sing before. Give the fans what they want.”

“It's not ready,” Veronica argues.

“Come on, I want to hear what the incredible Veronica Lodge can do,” Betty replies.

“It's personal. I'm baring my soul, so I want it to be perfect.” Veronica says quietly.

“Ooh, is it a power ballad?” Betty asks before sighing. “Come on, give me a hint.”

Veronica smirks. “Nope. But I promise you'll be the first person to hear it.”

Betty smiles triumphantly, moving her attention back to her grapes, or at least the ones she has left.

“So…about Archie,” Veronica says hesitantly, closing her notebook and tucking the pencil behind her ear. 

“V, I told you. My crush on him was ages ago. It’s old news.” Betty says.

“Are you sure? Because if you have any feelings for him, I’ll back off.”

Betty sighs. “Yes, I’m sure. Besides, he seems to like you at least a little.”

Veronica frowns. “So it seems. What if it’s just physical though? Last time we were together, it sure felt like it was.”

“Maybe you should make in fall in love with you,” Betty jokes.

“B, you’re a genius!”

“What? But I wasn’t-“

“Shut up,” Veronica says quickly, pulling out her phone. She grabs the back of Betty’s neck and connects their lips. 

Betty’s eyes close and her lips move softly against Veronica’s.

She hears a click and Veronica separates from her. She taps on her phone, her fingers moving rapidly, before she hums in approval.

“There. Cropped, filtered, blurred, and boom... 'grammed it. Since we came out, I've gotten over 100 new followers. Including a Mr. Archie Andrews.”

Betty frowns, wiping her lips. “How is posting a pic with me gonna help Archie fall in love with you?”

“He’s severely allergic to commitment. I have a girlfriend, which makes me hypoallergenic. His defenses are down. Now I just need to show him how perfect we'd be together.”

Betty rolls her eyes. “V, you don't get someone to fall in love with you. They fall in love with you because of who you are.”

Veronica chuckles. “Oh Betty, that’s a sweet sentiment. But, honestly? I don’t think anyone’s ever fallen for me, at least not long enough to stay.” She smirks and picks up a grape of the blanket and throws it softly at Betty’s chest. “Except you.”

Betty blushes. “Ha-ha, very funny.”

“I'm just having fun, Betty. I mean, I'm popular, I have a secret boyfriend, I get to hold my best friend's hand in public.” She reaches for Betty’s hand and Betty takes it.

Betty looks at their clasped hands thoughtfully. “It is pretty awesome.”

Veronica tilts her head. “You think so? Because I worry you're not getting anything out of this.”

“Are you kidding?” Betty says with a chuckle. “I get to make my mom super uncomfortable. That's a gift that keeps on giving.”

Veronica giggles and releases their hands. Betty feels a pang of disappointment when she does. 

“Maybe I need a secret boyfriend too,” Betty says softly, fingers brushing invisible crumbs off her skirt. “They sound super fun.”

Veronica’s face lights up. “What about Chuck Clayton?”

Betty grimaces. “He's kind of a player.”

“Who cares?” Veronica says, rolling her eyes. “He's the hottest of hot, and he's the varsity football coach's son. In Riverdale, that's like dating a Kennedy.”

“I do like the Kennedys,” Betty jokes.

Veronica smiles smugly before looking up at a nearby crowd. “Well, now's your chance.”

“Okay. We'll find him after school.” Betty moves to get up before she feels Veronica’s hand on her arm.

“No,” Veronica says quietly. “I mean really, now's your chance... he's coming this way.” She raises her head, a flirtatious grin on her face. “Hey, Chuck. Where's the fire?”

Chuck stops walking and when he looks to see Veronica and Betty, he grins salaciously. “Hello, ladies. Just headed to the locker room, official football captain business, you know how it is.”

Betty rolls her eyes, while Veronica lets out a giggle. “Oh, Chuck.”

Chuck gives Veronica a wink before leaving. “See you girls later.”

Veronica waves at him before turning to Betty. “Well?”

Betty shakes her head. “I’ll find someone else, V.”

Veronica sighs and the bell rings to signal the end of their lunch. They pack up their things in silence and head to the school.

When they get to Veronica’s class, Veronica gives Betty a soft smile and enters the door. Betty’s eyes linger on her, words stuck on the top of her tongue. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath before turning to enter the crowded hallway. She brings her fingers to her lips, her mind muddled, and her heart racing.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

When Veronica leaves her class and steps into the hallway, she immediately notices a large crowd of people near the principal’s office. Curious, she makes her toward the crowd, wondering what could possibly be so exciting.

“Settle down, settle down,” Mr. Weatherbee shouts authoritatively, addressing the group of huddled students. “As you all know, in two weeks, we will have our bi-annual talent show. All talents are welcome, as long as they are appropriate. I’m talking to you Mr. Mantle,” He gives Reggie a stern look and Reggie snickers. 

“And to make sure we have enough time for all who want to participate, I have put up a sign-up sheet, where you will put your name or names and your act. That is all.”

He walks towards his office, the crowd parting for him. Once he’s safe from the swarm, the students race to write down their names on the sign-up sheet, elbowing each other, and shouting to get their turn.

Veronica ponders the crowd, should she sign-up?

“Hey, Veronica!” 

Veronica turns and sees Archie and Kevin walking towards her, smiles on their faces.

“Hello, boys,” Veronica replies.

Archie tilts his head towards the dwindling crowd. “You signing up for the talent show?”

Veronica shakes her head. “Oh, no, how about you?”

Archie nods. “Definitely, I’ve been waiting all summer for this.” 

“And what does the talented Mr. Andrews have in store for us?” Veronica asks.

“Actually I-“

“Hey, Val!” Kevin interrupts waving to a girl Veronica vaguely recognizes.

“Hey Kev,” The girl replies. He eyes move to Archie and her smile widens. “And hello Archie, it’s that time again huh?”

Archie laughs. “Sure is Val, have to give the masses what they want.”

Val lets out a giggle, and Veronica clears her throat.

“Oh,” Archie says, “Sorry. Val, this is Veronica. Veronica this is Valerie, she and I duet sometimes at the talent shows.”

Val tilts her head. “Aren’t you the new girl that’s dating Betty?”

“Uh, yeah,” Veronica replies, then her eyes widen at a realization. “Aren’t you one of Josie’s Pussycats?”

Val chuckles. “Yup, though I branch out from time to time. Like with Archie. I taught him all he knows.”

“Not all, Val. I have some natural talent, right?” Archie argues lightly.

Val pats his shoulder, her hand lingering there. “Sure, Archie. I’m actually glad I ran into you; can I steal you away for a sec? I've got some ideas that I think will really take our performance to the next level.”

Archie nods quickly. “Of course. See you guys later.” 

Val takes his hand before turning to Veronica. “It was really nice to meet you, Veronica.”

“You too Valerie, good luck with your practice,” Veronica replies, eyes shifting to Val’s and Archie’s joined hands.

Val gives her and Kevin a smile before leading Archie down the hallway and around a corner.

Kevin sighs wistfully. “And the showmance continues.”

Veronica frowns. "Showmance?”

“Talent show romance. Every time we have our talent shows, the tension between those two just builds. It’s a classic “will they, won’t they” scenario.”

“Oh,” Veronica deadpans.

Kevin looks at her curiously. “Anyway, I’ve gotta run, see ya.”

“Yeah, bye.” Veronica says distractedly. She turns to the now clear path to the talent show sign-up sheet. She takes a pen out of her purse and stalks toward the sheet. Just as the pen hits the paper, Veronica stops, the pen hovering half an inch away from the paper.

Veronica closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, her heart pounding. She opens her eyes and brings her pen to the paper, writing her name in loopy handwriting, dotting her “I”. 

Now or never, she thinks.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty sits on a bench outside, glancing at the school’s entrance from time to time, hoping to catch Veronica before she walks home.

Her attention is caught by Reggie who is currently burping what seems to be alphabet. When he gets to “z”, the guys around him whoop and Betty rolls her eyes.

Chuck laughs and claps Reggie’s back. “You got this talent show in the bag.”

Jughead appears next to Betty. “And to think they’re the alpha males.”

Betty giggles and turns to him, a proud grin on his face. She pats the bench and Jughead takes a seat next to her.

“What a world we live in, huh?”

Jughead chuckles. “Figured you'd be more into this kind of thing.”

Betty turns to him. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, now that you’re one half on Riverdale High’s most popular couple and on the River Vixens, I thought all that power might’ve gone to your head,” Jughead says with a smirk.

Betty rolls her eyes. “Ha-ha. And if you must know, this is more my girlfriend's kind of thing. She gets involved in school activities. I stand back and silently hate them.”

“Ah, a kindred spirit. How are we not friends?”

Betty shrugs and returns her eyes to the school. “Maybe that can change.”

Jughead blushes slightly and his eyes follow where Betty’s looking. “Speaking of your girlfriend, isn't that her over there?”

Betty looks at Jughead, before turning back and sees Veronica, eyes glued to her songbook, mumbling something. Someone elbows her as they walk by. “Hey! Watch it asshole!”

Betty cringes slightly. “Will you excuse me?”

Jughead nods and watches her catch up with Veronica. He sighs before leaning back on the bench, closing his eyes.

When Betty gets to Veronica, she grabs her arm and pulls her away from the people walking out of the school, careful not to jostle anyone.

“V, is everything okay?”

Veronica groans. “Archie’s having a showmance with that Valerie girl, so I signed up for the talent show and I’m trying to write the perfect song.” She grimaces as she closes her book and her eyes move to the bench she saw Betty was sitting at. “More importantly, who's that cute boy you were talking to? Jugface was it?”

Betty cracks a smile. “Jughead. We did that interview with him?

Veronica stares blankly at her.

Betty sighs. “Anyway, we were talking and he’s actually not completely horrible. I don't want to jump the gun, but I think he could be secret boyfriend material.” 

Veronica’s eyebrow twitches imperceptibly. “That’s great.”

“And speaking of, here’s Archie.”

Veronica turns and sees Archie and Valerie walking towards them. Archie says something, and Valerie lets out a melodious laugh. He looks up from her and spots Veronica and Betty.

“Hey girls. Whatcha got there, V?”

Veronica looks at her book in hands. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

Betty raises an eyebrow. “It’s her songbook, she writing a song for the talent show, right, babe?”

Veronica’s eyes widen in alarm, but she nods.

Archie raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh, you sing? We should totally play together sometime. Maybe I could give you some private lessons.”

Betty frowns at this and so does Valerie.

Veronica only sees Valerie’s frown however, and smirks. “That sounds great, Archiekins.”

Betty takes Veronica’s hand. “Anyway, we’ve gotta go, Veronica has a lot of work to do.”

“Yeah, totally. I can’t wait to see you perform, I’m sure it will be amazing.”

Veronica blushes and Betty drags her away with a huff.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

(One week later…)

“Ugh! I can’t do this, there’s no way I’ll come up with a good song by next week.”

Veronica throws her pen to floor and falls back on her bed with a groan. 

Betty sits at the end of the bed, reading. Her concentration is broken by the shift in the bed and she looks at Veronica worriedly.

“Come on, V. You’ve been working on this all week, I’ll bet you’re just burnt out. Let’s go to Pop’s, you could use a break.”

Veronica shakes her head. “No, Betty. I thought I could it, but I can’t. Nothing can help a talentless loser.”

Betty frowns. “V, you are not talentless. Let me see what you have so far.” She reaches from Veronica’s notebook, but it’s slapped away by Veronica’s quick hand.

“No way, B. This stuff is private, I’m sorry.”

Betty slumps, a pout forming on her lips.

Veronica sees the pout and sighs. “Fine, one page, that’s it.”

Betty beams and reaches to take the book from Veronica’s hands. When she grabs it, she’s met with slight resistance. Betty gives Veronica’s a stern look, before she releases it.

Betty flips through the book looking for the last page Veronica was on. She read the words quickly, has to turn it slightly to read the words scribbled in the margins. 

“V, this is…”

“I know, it’s terrible. What the hell was I thinking?”

Betty gently places a hand on Veronica’s arm. “This is amazing, V. Thank you for letting me see it.”

Veronica looks stunned, her mouth hanging open.

Betty closes the book and places it in her lap. “I can’t wait to hear the finished product.” 

Veronica closes her mouth and shakes her head. “I don’t think I can do it, B.”

Betty squeezes Veronica’s arm. “And that’s okay, V. You don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable yet. There’s always the show next semester. You shouldn’t do this for anyone but yourself.”

Veronica smiles and looks at Betty “You’re right. God, B, what would I do without you?”

Betty blushes. “I’m sure you’d do fine, V.”

Veronica shakes her head. “No way. Betty Cooper you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I mean it.” She pulls Betty into a hug. It’s a little awkward with them sitting on the bed, but Betty doesn’t care. 

She breathes in Veronica’s perfume, fingers sliding over the tips of her dark hair. 

When they separate, Betty immediately misses the warmth. They stay close enough that Betty can feel Veronica’s breath. Her eyes flick to Veronica’s lips before meeting her eyes. 

Veronica smiles and moves back to take her notebook from Betty’s lap. “I’m sure I can come up with another way to get Archie to fall in love with me.”

Betty frowns and returns her attention to her own book.

“I wish I could be more mad at Valerie. But she’s gorgeous and talented and I just can’t bring myself to hate her.”

Betty hums in agreement.

“Even though I’m dropping out, I still want to go to the show, no way am I missing a chance to see Archie sing, even if it is with someone else. You’re coming too, right?”

“Of course, V” Betty peeks up from her book and feels a pang of disappointment as she sees a dreamy look on Veronica’s face, who’s no doubt thinking of Archie Andrews.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

(One week later, the night of the talent show…)

Betty and Veronica sit in the crowded auditorium, Veronica chose their seats, “close enough to the stage to see the performers, but not close enough for them to sweat on you”, as Veronica put it.

Veronica is practically vibrating in excitement, periodically checking her phone, waiting for the show to start. Her eyes wander the room, she can see the performers making their way in and out of backstage. Her eyes are drawn to a head of fiery hair, that could only belong to Archie.

Betty is scrolling through her news feed, when she feels light taps on her arm and turns her attention to Veronica.

Veronica continues tapping, not paying attention, until Betty stops her hand. “What is it, Veronica?”

“I’m gonna go backstage, wish Archie good luck.”

“Fine, just be back before someone takes your seat.” Betty grumbles. 

Veronica shoot Betty a curious look before sliding past her and heading backstage.

“Hey, Betty.”

Betty looks up from her phone, slightly annoyed, until she sees who the voice belongs to and smiles.

“Hey, Jug. You here for the show?” 

Jughead nods. “Yeah, I promised Archie I’d watch his performance. But…”

Betty quirks and eyebrow. “But what?”

Jughead sighs and leans in closer to Betty. “But, I heard that he’s not performing until the very end, right before Josie and the Pussycats perform, saving the best for last, I guess.”

Jughead hears Betty groan and he chuckles. “I had the same reaction. I was gonna go explore the school a little bit before he plays.” He clears his throat nervously. “If you, um, wanted to join me.”

Betty looks skeptical and looks towards backstage and catches Veronica fawning over Archie. Betty scowls and gets up from her seat. “That sounds great, Jug.”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

“Are you nervous?” Veronica asks.

“Nah, it’ll be great with Val by my side.” Archie replies distractedly, his eyes moving to his phone. “And speaking of. Hey Josie, have you seen Val? I’ve been texting her all night.” 

Josie doesn’t look up from her mirror, applying the final touches of her mascara. “She probably didn’t reply, because she’s got the flu. She can’t make it tonight.”

Archie gulps. “Are you serious?”

This time Josie looks up, hearing Archie’s voice waver. “Yeah, sorry Archie. Guess you’ll have to go solo.”

Archie’s face turns pale, Veronica looking worriedly at him.

“But, we practiced our song as a duet. And what about the Pussycats?”

Josie shrugs. “Cheryl volunteered to take her place for us tonight. No big deal, it’s just a talent show.”

Archie rubs his face with his shaking hands. He suddenly looks at Veronica and grabs her arms. “Veronica, you have to take Val’s place for me.”

Veronica searches his eyes, thinking he’s joking. Her search only finds worry in his eyes. “Archie, I don’t know if-“

“Please! I need you Veronica,” Archie pleads.

Veronica nods her head dumbly, before he releases her. 

“Great, we’re performing at the end, so that gives us time to rehearse. You know the song “Kids in America?”

Veronica nods again, recovering from her initial shock, a smirk playing on her lips. “Of course, it’s a classic.”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty and Jughead walk side-by-side through the empty hallways of the school, their arms occasionally brushing. 

“It’s kind of creepy,” Betty whispers.

Jughead chuckles. “You don’t have to whisper.” He sees her blush and chuckles again. “And I think the word you’re looking for is ominous or eerie.”

Betty grins. “Sounds like you’ve already explored this place.”

“Guilty. Sometimes I stay late working on the paper and I get curious.”

“Sounds lonely,” Betty replies quietly.

Jughead slows his pace until they stop. “It’s not so bad.”

Betty remain quiet, her eyes not meeting his.

“Yeah, I’m weird,” Jughead mutters. “I shouldn't have brought you here.”

Betty looks at Jughead now, her hand reaching for his. “No, it's okay. I’m glad you did.”

Jughead doesn’t seem convinced and releases his hand from Betty’s. He walks towards a trophy case, Jason Blossom’s picture is in the center of it, surrounded by various medals and trophies. Betty moves to stand next to him looking at Jason’s picture with sadness.

“You know,” Jughead says. “This school prides itself so much on celebrating everyone's differences, yet they're all still so desperate to fit in.”

They speak at the same time. “I can’t wait for college.”

They look at each other and break out in laughter. Betty wipes a tear from her face, laughter gradually dying down.

Jughead looks at Betty, with a cute grin. “We should probably head back, Archie should be performing soon.

Betty nods, her grin matching his.

They near the auditorium, hearing someone singing an Adele song.

Jughead stops again, taking Betty’s hand in his. “I gotta admit something, Betty. I've noticed you before.”

“Really?” Betty says quietly.

“Yeah. It's rare you find a girl who's so pretty and she doesn't even know it.”

Betty blushes, ducking her head. She feels Jughead’s grip tighten and she looks up. His face has moved closer to hers. She swallows the lump in her throat and leans towards him slowly, closing her eyes.

She waits for Jughead’s lips to touch hers, but she never feels them. She opens her eyes and sees Jughead rubbing the back of neck.

“That's just my luck,” jughead stutters. “I finally meet a girl I like, and she's a lesbian.”

Betty clears her throat. “Yeah, about that, um... Veronica’s my best friend, but she's not-“

Loud cheers erupt before she can finish her sentence and their attention moves to the auditorium.

“Wasn’t that just amazing?” The emcee’s voice booms around the room. “Next up, we have the very talented Archie Andrews and a last minute fill-in, Veronica Lodge!”

Betty frowns in confusion. “-Singing?”

Veronica and Archie appear on stage, wide smiles on their faces. Archie is holding his guitar, as he speaks into his microphone. “How’s everybody doing tonight?”  
The crowd cheers and claps and Archie laughs. “We’re gonna turn it up a little bit, ready, Ronnie?”

Veronica looks at him and speak int her microphone. “I was born ready.”

The room fills with cheers once more. A familiar bass line filling the room.

“Looking out the dirty old window…” Archie sings.

Betty looks at Jughead. “Let’s get closer.”

Jughead nods and leads them closer to the stage. People have started rising from their seats swaying to the beat of the song.

Soon, Veronica joins Archie in singing. Betty looks at her in awe, her mouth slightly open, watching Veronica moving her body. 

Jughead leans towards Betty. “Your girlfriend’s really good.”

Betty nods proudly “Yeah, she is.” Her eyes meet Veronica’s and she waves to her. Veronica’s smile widens, and she throws Betty a wink.

The song gets to the chorus, Veronica’s and Archie’s voices melting together. Veronica has started moving around the stage, twirling around Archie, her hand touching his shoulder, his arm.

Betty frowns watching the exchange. Archie and Veronica are now face-to-face, sharing his microphone, closer than before, flirty smiles on their faces.

Betty can’t watch anymore. She moves away from Jughead, who looks at her curiously. She turns and leaves the auditorium, not looking back.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty stand outside the school, leaning against the building. People are filing out of the school, buzzing in excitement, chatting about the various performances.

“Betty!”

Betty looks up and sees Veronica walking towards her, her cheeks are pink and her smile wider than she’s ever seen.

“Oh, my God, there you are. Can you believe I did that? Did I sound nervous? Because I was about to pee my pants.” Veronica says quickly, panting slightly.

Betty scoffs. “It's too bad you didn't. I heard Archie finds that a real turn-on.”

Veronica is taken aback. “Wait, are you mad? I thought you'd be proud of me. You've always said that I should sing in public.”

Betty grits her teeth. “Yeah, and you never have, but the second it impresses some boy you're out there belting it like Ariana Grande.”

“Y-you really think I sounded like Ariana Grande?”

Betty clenches her hands, her fingernails digging painfully into her palms. “I am so sick of the way you've been acting lately. And for what... so some boy you hardly know will fall in love with you. What do you even know about Archie except he's the hottest guy in school?”

“I know that he's a great singer, and he’s on the football team, and he has integrity.” Veronica argues, her voice raising slightly.

“Maybe he can lend you some.” Betty says quietly.

Veronica is seething now. “I don’t know what your problem is, but you’re acting like a bitch.”

Veronica moves closer now. Betty gasps lightly, until she sees Veronica’s deep scowl.

“And so what if I like the hottest guy in school? I'm a fucking teenage girl, Betty.”

With that Veronica leaves, Betty looking after her. She closes her eyes and breathes out a harsh breath.

She hears footsteps, and opens her eyes, hoping to see Veronica. She sees Jughead looking at her in concern.

“Hey, are you o-“

Before he can finish his question, Betty rushes towards him, taking his face in her hands and brings his face to hers.

Jughead is frozen for second, until his hands move to Betty’s hips. Betty kisses him firmly, almost too firmly. As if she’s trying to convince herself of something.

She separates from him quickly, lets out a few breaths before looking at him.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.” She says quietly, before taking his hands from her hops and placing them by his sides.

Jughead opens his mouth but doesn’t argue as he watches Betty walk away from him, their heads reeling, their cheeks warm.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

There’s a knock on Betty’s bedroom door. She gets up to open it and Kevin walks quickly into her room. 

He paces the room a couple times sitting on Betty’s bed. “Okay, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna rip the band-aid right off. There's something going on between Veronica and Archie.”

“What? No. Veronica and Archie, she would never...” Betty says before sighing and sitting next to Kevin. “Yeah, you're right.”

Kevin does a double take. “Wait, wait, so you knew she's also into guys?”

Betty rolls her eyes. “I had a clue.”

“Ah... The elusive bisexual. They are a tricky beast.” Kevin looks at her sadly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Here, bring it in. Come on.” 

Betty leans towards him and accepts the hug. 

Kevin rubs his hand on Betty’s arm comfortingly. “I've been down this yellow brick road before. Dating someone bi is a lesson in insecurity.”

Betty sighs again. “If I tell you something super secret, you promise you won't tell anyone?”

Kevin releases her from his embrace and raises a hand. “Gay scout's honor.”

“Um... Veronica and I are... are faking it.”

“What, like orgasms?”

Betty blushes. “No! We’re faking a couple. I already knew she’s bi, and I thought I was the only one who had to pretend to like girls. But…now I’m not so sure.”

Kevin’s eyebrows are raised, his eyes wide. “You have my attention.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Betty really a lesbian? With Kevin's help, maybe she can find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's an early New Year present for you all!
> 
> And thank you all for the comments and messages, it really boosts my motivation :)

Veronica hears the beep for Betty’s voicemail before speaking. “Betty, it's been 12 hours and 32 minutes of silence. I can't stand not talking. I'm in physical pain, please call me back. I'm sorry for blowing up on you.” She pauses. “I miss you.”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty’s phone chimes and she pulls it out of her bag. When she sees Veronica’s name, she frowns and swipes at the notification, making it disappear.

“Trouble in paradise?”

Betty looks up from her phone to see Jughead, a shy smile on his face.

“Things are complicated.” Betty replies nervously, her eyes not meeting his, seemingly searching for someone else.

“Well, perhaps this crane will lift your spirits with its wings.” He holds out his hand, a small paper crane sitting in the center of his palm. “Dorky fact... I'm learning the captivating art of Japanese origami.”

Betty’s eyes narrow as she finds who she’s looking for. She looks at Jughead’s hand and takes the crane hastily. “Okay, thanks, Jughead.”

She leaves him and runs until she reaches Kevin. His eyes are glued to his phone, his fingers moving rapidly. 

“Hey, what are you doing right now?” Betty asks, slightly winded.

Kevin eyes flicker up and squints. “Going to school like a normal person. Did you snort some meth this morning?”

Betty rolls her eyes. “I need you to help me find a girlfriend.”

Kevin’s eyes widen and he takes her arm, ducking his head. “Betty, you already have a girlfriend.” He whispers harshly. “If these people find out you're faking it, they will lynch you and not even notice the irony.”

Betty sighs. “Well, I'm not faking it, and that's the problem.” She pinches the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. “If I'm having these feelings for Veronica, then I must be a lesbian.”

“Whoa. I think it's too soon to bust out the label maker.”

“You're the one who outed me to the whole school, remember?” Betty berates.

“Yes, but now I realize you're much more complicated.” Kevin smirks. “And interesting.”

“Well, yesterday I kissed Jughead, and I didn't feel anything.” Betty says softly, before groaning. “Why didn't I feel anything? He makes really cool cranes.” She holds up the crane and flapping its wings weakly.

“Shocking you didn't jump him right there. Kevin says sarcastically.

“Look, if I find a real girlfriend, then my fake girlfriend can go back to being my best friend.”

Kevin rolls his eyes. “That's what this is about?”

“These feelings are killing me, Kev. Yesterday I blew up at her because I was jealous of Archie. Who does that? Trashy women on reality TV, that's who.” Betty fiddles with her ponytail, her eyes on the ground. “Help me.”

Kevin sighs sadly and nods. “I'm going to agree, both because I can see you're in pain and because I'm dying to see how this plays out.” 

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

“Welcome to the The Innuendo. Tragic lesbian coffee shop by day, tragic gay bar by night.”

There are only a handful of people in the shop, mostly girls on their laptops or on their phones.

Still, Betty looks around in awe. “Wow, I've never seen this many lesbians in the wild.”

Kevin chuckles. “Well, you asked. I delivered.” He leans against the bar. “So first things first. What's your flavor? We got your lipsticks, we got your sporties, you got your Kristen Stewart groupies. Or are you more classic Butch?”

Betty laughs and looks at Kevin. “Oh. I have to pick a favorite? I don't know.” She looks around and tilts her head towards a girl. “I like her belt.”

Kevin sighs. “Who here makes your no-no place say yes-yes?”

Betty coughs. “That's the problem. I didn't have those feelings for Veronica until we kissed." She exhales sharply. “I guess I have to start kissing some lesbians."  


“Or you could just start by...” Kevin starts before looking at Betty’s determined face. “Shoot me a look if you need me.”

Betty steels herself before walking towards a girl sitting at a nearby table, looking at a book in deep concentration.

“Hey, what’re you studying?” Betty asks, sitting down at the girls table. 

The girl looks up, her eyes slightly red. “Anatomy.”

Betty giggles. “That could come in handy one day.”

“Hopefully.” The girl says, her hands massaging her temples. “I really want to go to med school.”

“Why bother when we can play doctor right now?” Betty replies coolly.

The girl stops and looks at Betty with an incredulous look. “You're joking. Right?”

Betty blushes and sputters before rising from her seat. She doesn’t make it five steps before she bumps into another girl. “Oh. I'm so sorry.” She looks at the girl. She’s cute, Betty thinks. 

The girl’s eyes are sweeping over Betty’s body and she grins.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Betty says before she can stop herself.

The girl nods. “Yeah.”

Betty stutters. “You do?” Her eyes flicker to the bar

“Hell yeah.” The girl bites her lip. “Let's go to my car.”

“Oh, uh...I have a girlfriend.” Betty blurts out before pushing past the now confused girl. Betty groans as she returns to the bar. Kevin is talking with the barista, more like flirting.

“Kevin! I shot you a look. You were supposed to be looking.”

Kevin scoffs. “I had to look away. It was too gory.”

“Was I that bad?” Betty whines.

“Eh, you were lewd and aggressive and overly sexual. And that works for gay guys, but lesbians don't want to just hook up. You know, they want to bond, and they want to nest, and they want to fall in love and let themselves go.”

Betty sighs wistfully. “Sounds amazing. How do we make this happen?”

Kevin chuckles. “There's an app for that. It's called Syzzr. Come on, I’ll tell you all about at your house, it’ll give you time to create the perfect bio.”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty sits on her bed, typing and deleting and retyping furiously on her laptop. Her brow crinkled in concentration, her tongue peeking out from her lip.

She sighs happily and taps her mousepad. “And upload.”

Kevin swipes the laptop holding it in front of him.

“Hey!” Betty objects.

"About me,” Kevin reads. "The best way to get to know who I am is to understand the things I hate?” He looks at her, an eyebrow raised.

“What? It's true. I can't date someone who likes reggae.” She replies, shrugging casually.

He looks back at her profile. "Or someone who wears sunglasses inside or someone who pays for jeans with holes in them?” He returns the laptop to Betty and sighs. “This profile makes you sound a wee bit negative.”

“I'm already faking one relationship.” Betty argues. “If I'm gonna have a real one, I want her to like me for me.”

Kevin scoffs. “That's not how online dating works. If you get a hit off this, it'll be a...”

The laptop chimes and they look at the screen. 

“…Miracle.” Kevin continues. “Bet she's a bow-wow. Only desperate people respond that fast.” He clicks on the notification and his eyes widen “Oh, my God, super cute.”

Betty smiles smugly and stands from her bed, making her way to her closet. “Now to find something to wear.”

Kevin jumps up and practically runs to the closet, his hand moving fast through Betty’s clothes. He pulls out a skirt. “How about this?”

Betty looks at it and shakes her head. “Should I butch it up a bit?”

Kevin laughs. “What happened to just wanting to be yourself?”

“That was before she was cute. And "Myself" would wear what I always wear, pastel everything. 

Kevin hums. “It is unfortunate that your favorite clothes are all 50’s aesthetic.”

Betty’s cellphone rings and she sighs knowing who would be on the other side of that call. “If I hold it, I'll answer it. I haven't spoken to Veronica in 15 hours and 26 minutes, and my resistance is cracking.” She turns back to her closet her fingers gripping a sweater tightly. “This has to work.”

Kevin rests a hand on her shoulder. “Relax. You're putting way too much pressure on yourself and way too much pressure on Tanya. Trish? Tomi?”

“Toni.”

“Yeah, right. Toni.”

Kevin pulls out a blazer and a pair of pants and holds it up for Betty to see.

She looks at the clothes, her eyes moving up and down slowly, before nodding.

Kevin smiles before moving to lay the outfit on Betty’s bed. “Now, for makeup.”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

A couple hours later, Betty is pacing in front of The Innuendo. Her heart is racing and her palms are sweating. “You can do this,” she whispers to herself.

“Hey. Are you Betty?”

Betty looks stops her pacing abruptly and looks up. A girl stands a few inches from her a confident grin on her face.

“Um…yeah…hi.” Betty stutters.

The girl holds out her hand. “I’m Toni Topaz, nice to meet you.” Her grin has turned into a smirk.

Betty wipes her hand on her pants quickly before gripping Toni’s hand and shakes it nervously.

The shaking lasts for a few awkward seconds before Toni laughs. “Do you want to sit down?”

Betty nods dumbly, releasing her hand.

Toni moves next to Betty and sits at a nearby table. When she sees Betty still standing she laughs again and holds her hand out at the seat across from her.

Betty blushes and pulls the chair out to sit. It makes a loud scraping sound and Betty’s blush deepens. “Sorry…I’m kinda new at this.”

Toni nods. “Yeah, I can tell.

Betty lets out a shaky breath. She shouldn’t have done this. 

She feels a hand on hers and looks up at Toni, who has a shy smile. “That’s not a bad thing, Betty.”

Betty nods quickly and Toni continues.

“You know, since I came out, there's not a single day there's not some sort of snide comment. The Serpents can be pretty difficult.”

Betty’s eyes widen and she notices the jacket Toni’s wearing. Leather.

Betty fidgets. “Oh, you’re from the Southside? I didn’t –“

Toni squeezes Betty’s hand and gives her a reassuring look. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite,” She pauses, her eyes cast down. “But I’d understand if you don’t want to-“

“No!” Betty blurts out. “No, it’s okay. I mean you seem nice and you’re so pretty.”

Toni smiles widely. “You’re not so bad yourself, Ponytail.”

Betty giggles and looks at their joined hands. “Riverdale High has actually been really accepting since I came out. And now I feel bad for hating it.”

Toni shakes her head. “No, it's cool, it's still high school, you know?”  


“Yeah,” Betty chuckles. “I don't know why they keep making movies and TV shows about it.”

Toni smirks. “I think it's so we won't forget how terrible it is...”

“Like World War II.” Betty says at the same time as Toni. They both laugh their eyes meeting. Betty’s gaze flickers to Toni’s lips before flicking back to her eyes.

“So,” Toni says. “I got a Vespa and last weekend I rode it to-“

Betty moves her head and plant hers lips onto Toni's 

Toni moves away quickly. “Whoa. Dude.”

“I'm so sorry,” Betty says in a quickly. She brings her hands to her reddening face. “Can we just pretend that didn't happen? This coffee shop brings out the worst in me.” 

Toni sighs. “As much as I'd like to think that kiss is because you find me irresistible, I'm sensing there's something else going on.”

Betty removes her hands from her face, her gaze stuck on a stain on their table. “I kissed my best friend, Veronica, and now, nothing makes sense.”

Toni laughs, and Betty looks at her confused.

“Oh. Been there, sister.” Toni says dejectedly.

Betty’s mouth opens and closes and open again. “Seriously?”

Toni nods slowly. “Oh, yeah. Being with her was torture. Not being with her was torture. I wanted to tell her but knew I'd risk everything if I did.”

Betty nods in agreement. “Yeah, exactly. What did you do?”

Toni sighs again. “I finally told her.”

Betty looks hopeful. “And?”

“And...“ Toni starts, looking at Betty. “I'm on a date with you.”

Betty frowns “Oh. Right.”

Toni takes Betty’s hand. “Maybe your situation will be different,” she says hopefully. “But if things crash and burn, call me. Maybe I can help you pick up the pieces.”

Betty smiles and nods. “Thanks Toni. And for the record, your friend is an idiot. Anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

Toni’s cheeks redden, it’s first time Betty’s seen her embarrassed. 

Betty leans over and gives her a peck on the cheek. “I’ve gotta go. Thank you again.” She stands from the table, giving Toni’s hand one last squeeze from turning and heading home where, no doubt, Kevin was waiting.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

“Finally!” Kevin exclaims and Betty enters her room. Kevin is holding her diary and she rips it out of his hands.

He holds his hands up in surrender. “I swear I was just skimming it. Though that crush on the lifeguard last summer, interesting twist.”

Betty rolls her eyes and places the diary in her drawer before plopping on her bed.

“So,” Kevin says sitting next to Betty. “Was it love at first sight?”

“She was really cool. I was a hot mess.”

Kevin purses his lips. “Okay, moving on. Internet dating is a numbers game. Let's get back on the horse.”

Betty sits up “I don't want to meet another girl.”

“A boy?,” Kevin questions.

Betty shakes her head. “I don't want to meet another boy.”

“That limits your options.”

Betty sighs. “It won't make these feelings for Veronica go away.”

Kevin hums. “Well, then at least we know what you are.”

Betty looks at him with a frown. “We do?”

“You're a Veronica-sexual. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?”

“She's my best friend. If I tell her, things will get weird, and we'll drift apart until one day we'll meet in line at the grocery store and say polite hellos and...”

“Or you tell her and she feels the same way, and you two live happily ever after.”

Betty scoffs. “Yeah, right.” 

“I've seen you two together,” Kevin says. “She's always kissing you or holding your hand. It's pretty clear she loves you.”

“As a friend.” Betty argues.

Her cellphones vibrates and she pulls in out of her pocket.

Kevin looks over at it. “Come on, she's been texting you all day. I've never seen so much emoji abuse. She's clearly got her own version of your crazy going on.”

Betty shakes her head. “No, it's not the same.”

“How do you know?” Kevin asks. “Maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way about you but is also too scared to say anything. After all, it takes two people to make a good kiss.”

“What about her obsession with Archie?”

Kevin laughs. “Classic overcompensation. I pined after Josie McCoy, the most unavailable girl in third grade, because deep down, I didn't want her to be available. Happens all the time.”

Betty’s phone vibrates again and Kevin sighs. “You'll never figure this out by hiding from her.”

He stands from the bed and stretches. “Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with that cute barista.”

When he leaves the phone rings and Betty hesitates a few seconds before reaching for it and tapping a button. She holds the phone to her ear and takes a deep breath. “Hey, V.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty confesses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, but this chapter really sets up the plot of the rest of the story. The plot and dialogue will be pretty much original from now on, maybe borrowing a couple good lines here and there.
> 
> That being said, I'm starting school in a few days, so updates will be pretty sporadic, apologies in advance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, V,” Betty says into her phone.

“Betty! Thank God!” Veronica shouts. 

Betty moves the phone away from her ear. “A little loud there, V.”

Veronica clears her throat. “Sorry. Have you, um, have you gotten my messages?” Her voice is unsarcastically shy. 

“Yeah, I got them,” Betty replies quietly.

“Oh,” Veronica says softly. “Betty, about our fight, I was totally-“

“No! It was my fault, I shouldn’t have said those things. Forgive me?”

Veronica chuckles. “Only if you forgive me first, B”

“Of course,” Betty says before pausing. “Listen, can you come over? There’s something I need to tell you.”

The call ends and Betty looks at her phone with a frown. She’s about to dial Veronica’s number again, when she hears a knock on her door.

She gets up, confused, and opens the door.

Veronica bursts into the room, a bouquet of yellow roses in one hand and a box in the other.

“God, I don’t think I could’ve taken one more second of this, B” Veronica puts the flowers and box on Betty’s bed before launching into Betty’s body.

Betty stumbles before wrapping her arms around Veronica, careful not to fall back from the sheer force of the embrace. She closes her eyes and holds Veronica closer.

“I missed you so much, Betty,” Veronica whispers, the words tickling Betty’s neck.

“Me too, V,” Betty whispers back.

Veronica pulls back with a soft smile and moves back towards the bed, picking up the box she had put down. Betty wishes the embrace had lasted longer.

“I know you said that you forgive me, but I brought peace offerings anyway. I had Magnolia cupcakes flown in from New York.” She hands Betty the box and turns to pick up the flowers. “And I had Smithers find the finest florist.” She places the bouquet in Betty’s free hand.

Betty sniffs the flowers. “Veronica, these are gorgeous.”

“The yellow’s for friendship.”

Betty smile fades as she places her gifts on her dresser.

“So,” Veronica says, sitting on the bed. “What did you have to tell me?”

“Right,” Betty nods. She takes a deep breath and sits next to Veronica. “Um, I’ve been thinking about a lot of stuff lately…stuff about myself that I never really thought about until we…“

Veronica’s phone chimes and she takes it out of her purse. “Just a sec, B.”

Betty closes her mouth and watches Veronica crack a smile when she looks at her phone.

Veronica reads the text and giggles, before putting the phone down. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

Betty frowns. “Who was that?”

Veronica purses her lips. “No one, it doesn’t-“

Betty scoffs and rises from the bed. “It was Archie wasn’t it?”

Veronica nods guiltily.

Betty clenches her fists. “Are you guys still…?”

Veronica sighs. “After the talent show, after our fight, me and Archie kind of…”

Betty gasps. “You had sex with him?”

Veronica stands. “No! We just-“

Betty grits her teeth. “You know what? Forget it, I don’t want to hear it.” She paces the room breathing hard.

“B, please. What did you want to tell-“

“I’m gay, Veronica!” Betty snaps, her gaze piercing Veronica.

“Oh.” Veronica says softly, sinking back onto the bed, her eyebrows raised, her eyes comically wide.

“Yeah.”

“…Does this have anything to do with…me?” Veronica asks softly.

Betty is about to reply, “Yes Veronica, I’m totally gay for you” …maybe not those exact words, but a confession nonetheless. Betty closes her eyes, images of Archie and Veronica on that stage flash through her mind.

“…it was about you at first.” Betty says slowly.

Veronica sits up straighter, her hands gripping her dress in…hope? No way.

“But,” Betty continues. “Then I thought about it, and it made sense. Why I never found a guy I was super into. I didn’t even consider girls as an option until we started fake-dating. But now that I do, I can’t stop.”

Veronica’s quiet, her eyes on her lap.

“V, please say something,” Betty pleads.

Veronica stands and moves towards Betty slowly. “Wow…” She lifts a hand to Betty’s shoulder. “You are so gay.”

Betty sputters and Veronica laughs, throwing her head back.

“Veronica!” Betty says, her cheeks warming up.

Veronica lets out a couple more giggles, before wiping a fake tear from her eye. “Betty, that was so dramatic!”

“Veronica, please be serious, I’m having a crisis!”

“I don’t know why you made such a big deal out of this, B. Let me guess, you thought telling me would ruin our friendship or something?”

Betty’s eyes shift nervously. “How did-?”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Come on, that’s like Gay 101. You know that I’m bi, so why would I care if you’re a lesbian?”

“Because I…you..”

Veronica rolls her eyes playfully. “God, if I’d known you were gay earlier…”

Betty tilts her head. “Then what?”

Veronica chuckles, fiddling with her pearls. “Nevermind, B. This is about you! Now, any girls that I should know about?”

You, Betty thinks. “Um, well I did go out with someone...”

Veronica lifts a hand to her chest in mock-offense. “Oh my God! You went out with someone and you didn’t even tell me! Who is she? What’s her name? Is she cute?”

“Her name’s Toni, and yeah, she’s super cute.” Betty says, a silly smile on her face.

Veronica sighs happily. “Well, I’d love to meet her.”

Betty nods. “Sure.”

“Well, this kinda complicates our fake-relationship doesn’t it? We should probably fake-break up, huh?”

“Yeah…that would probably be best. Say it was amicable.”

“Of course. And that gives me a chance to really win Archie over.” Veronica says, looking up at Betty expectantly.

“…Right. And I can see Toni again.” Betty replies. 

Veronica’s smile twitches before nodding. “I smell a double date!”

Betty laughs and shakes her head. If Veronica was still set on Archie, then why shouldn’t she take a chance with Toni? Maybe her feelings for Veronica are just temporary. “What could possibly go wrong?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's re-do date with Toni. Will it be enough to get Veronica out of her head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Posts new chapter 5 months late with Starbucks in my hand*
> 
> I am so sorry I haven't posted in forever. I just graduated and I'm looking for jobs and it's kind of a mess.
> 
> But! Your comments and messages literally breathed inspiration back into me, so thanks so much!
> 
> Please enjoy! And keep commenting and kudosing, they give me life!

It had been a week since Betty came out to Veronica. Betty was still working up the nerve to call Toni. She told herself that it was because she’d never asked anyone out before, but she knew better. 

Because while a huge weight had been lifted off her chest when she came out, there was still a small fluttering in her heart whenever Veronica looked at her. 

Nonetheless, she was determined to get over Veronica. She couldn’t risk their friendship, couldn’t risk the best relationship she had in her life right now.

Even if that meant listening to Veronica talk on and on about Archie, she figured she could do the same with Toni…once she actually called her, that is.

Betty’s finger hovers over Toni’s name on her phone as she gathers her thoughts, planning what she is going to say.

Before she can her change mind, she taps her phone and brings the phone to her ear, hearing the ring tone once…twice…

“Hello?”

“Hi, Toni. Um, it’s Betty. Betty Cooper?”

There’s a pause before Betty hears a soft chuckle.

“Hey, Ponytail. How are you?”

“Good! I mean, I’m good, yeah.” Betty sputters.

Toni chuckles again. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Betty replies.

“So…to what do I owe this pleasure?” Toni asks, a hint of a smirk in her voice.

“Oh, right! Well…I came out to Veronica.”

“Oh! How did it go?”

“I’m talking to you, aren’t I?” 

“Touche, Cooper. I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

“No! It’s alright, it wasn’t even a big deal. We’re still friends and all that,” Betty says. “So, I was wondering if you wanted to…”

“Wanted to…?”

“Go out with me, for real this time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I want to get to know you better, you seem cool and amazing and…yeah” Betty says quickly.

Toni laughs. “I’m free this weekend, if you want to do something.”

“Yes! How about we have coffee at The Innuendo again. A do-over date, and this time I promise I won’t kiss you.” Betty says eagerly.

“…you won’t kiss me at all?” Toni teases.

Betty sputters. “I mean, not unless you want to. Consent is very important.”

“Hmm, we’ll just have to see, won’t we?” Toni replies.

“I guess so…I’ll text you the details then?”

“I’ll see you then, Cooper.”

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty had spent the better of two hours trying to pick out an outfit to wear to her date, this time without Kevin’s running commentary and judgy looks.

She decides that she wants to be comfortable, wants to show Toni that she isn’t a complete mess. She rummages through her closet pulling out a dress and a pastel cardigan. She hopes Toni won’t mind.

As she applies the final touches of her lip gloss and checks her reflection for what seems like the fiftieth time, she takes a deep breath and heads out her door.

She peeks around the corner and quietly makes her way to the front door.

“Elizabeth? Where are you going?”

Betty cringes and sees her mother looking at her in that special judgmental way that no one but Alice Cooper can make.

“Just out with Kevin,” Betty replies weakly.

Alice’s eyes narrow as she crosses her arms. “Well, alright. Just make sure to be back before dinner.”

Betty nods. “Oka-“

“Where’s Veronica these days?” Alice asks loudly.

“She’s around,” Betty replies softly.

“I’m so glad that you two broke up, those Lodges are a bad bunch.”

Betty clenches her fist. “She’s still my friend, Mom.”

“Humph, well I hope that’s all you’ll ever be. Honestly, Elizabeth, what were you thinking being with her?”

Betty looks at Alice dead in the eye, fire in her eyes. Alice uncrosses her arms and tilts her head curiously.

“I was thinking that I liked being around her!” Betty exclaims, before composing herself. “That I can tell her anything and that being with her is one of the only times that I’m actually happy.”

Alice’s gaze softens. “Why ever did you break up, then?”

Betty shakes her head, eyes moving to the floor. “She likes someone else.” 

She feels a hand soft on her shoulder. “And what about you, Betty?”

“I’m…trying to move on, Mom.”

Alice nods. “Well, if you ask me, Veronica’s a fool for letting you go.”

Betty looks up in surprise. “Really?”

“Of course! She does know that I run the newspaper, right? I could make her life a living hell.”

“Oookay, take it down a notch, Mom. Like I said, we’re still friends,” Betty says, moving towards the door, her hand on the doorknob.

Alice lets out a huff. “Well, just say the word and she’s toast.”

Betty sighs. “Sure thing, Mom…thanks, I guess.”

“So, are you and Kevin…?”

“Oh my God, no. He’s super gay.”

Alice squints in confusion then nods knowingly. “I should have known…and what about you?”

Betty pauses and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m gay, Mom.”

Alice sighs. “Well, I suppose it’s not the worst thing in the world. At least you’re not dating Cheryl Blossom.”

“Why? Did she say something about me at the dance?” Betty ask innocently.

Alice looks at her in disgust, until she sees Betty break into laughter. “Ha-ha, very funny, Elizabeth.”

“Bye, Mom. I promise I’ll be back before dinner.” Betty smiles and turns the doorknob. When it closes she hears the lock turn and walks towards her car. 

Who would’ve thought that Alice Cooper could be semi-reasonable? Betty takes it as a good sign, that maybe her life won’t implode if she’s not with Veronica. She feels an ache in her chest at the thought of her.

She shakes thoughts of Veronica from her head and focuses on Toni instead. She puts her key into the ignition and starts driving.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Betty sits nervously outside The Innuendo, the same place her and Toni had sat before. She just hopes that this time will be better than the last.

Her fingers fiddle with her coffee cup, her thumb running over the lid. She takes deep breaths, silently calming her nerves.

She hears a loud rev of an engine behind her and turns. Someone a motorcycle drives up into a space, and after they turn off the engine, they remove their helmet.

Betty’s mouth drops open as pink hair reveals itself from the helmet. Toni holds the helmet in one hand as she runs her other through her locks.

Toni looks around for a second before her eyes meet Betty’s. She smirks and moves off her motorcycle. She walks towards Betty, a messenger bag bumping against her hip, before she takes her seat across from Betty.

Toni leans forward, her elbows on the table. “Hey, Ponytail.”

“Hot,” Betty replies before her eyes widen. “I mean, hi!” Smooth, Betty.

Toni laughs, it’s one that reaches her eyes and Betty is struck once again by how beautiful she is. 

“How’ve you been Cooper?” Toni says, a smile still lingering on her face.

“I’ve been good, actually. I feel…free,” Betty replies wistfully. “I know that probably sounds silly.”

“No, not at all. I remember feeling the same when I came out. Like a weight had been lifted off my chest.”

“Exactly!” Betty says excitedly. “I feel like I finally understand myself, like I can do anything!”

“I’m really happy for you Betty,” Toni says sincerely.

Betty blushes. “And how are you?”

“I’m great, I saved up enough money to a new camera.” Toni reaches into her bag. “You wanna see?”

Betty nods quickly. As Toni starts listing off the specs and features of the camera, Betty places an elbow on the table and rests her head on her hand, a silly smile playing on her face.

As Toni finishes talking, she blushes, her fingers playing with the camera strap nervously. “Sorry, I get carried away sometimes.”

“I don’t mind,” Betty chuckles. “I like listening to you.”

Toni’s blush deepens, and she lifts her camera. “Can I…take a picture of you?”

Betty looks surprised and moves her arm from the table. “Really?”

Toni nods. “Just now you looked…really beautiful. Here put your arm back.” She reaches over the table and grabs Betty’s hand and positions her arm to where it was before. Her fingers move to Betty’s cheeks and softly guide it back into her hand. “Just like that.” She lifts her camera, adjusting the lens.

Betty feels self-conscious, her smile faltering. Toni moves her head from behind the camera. “Just smile, Betty. Say cheese!”

Betty laughs, she hears a camera click, once. She looks down and hears another click, before looking back up again to see Toni’s smile, unhidden from the camera.

Toni lowers her camera and stands. She moves her chair next to Betty’s and sits, reaching for the camera again. “Let’s see how they turned out.” She moves closer to Betty, their arms touching.

Toni flips through the pictures before she lands on one of Betty.

Betty gasps quietly, she looks…good, mid laugh, her eyes twinkling. She doesn’t think that she’s seen a photo of herself looking so happy.

“Like I said, beautiful.” Toni says, looking up.

Betty looks at her, their faces are closer that she anticipated. Her eyes flicker over Toni’s lips and she sees Toni’s eyes do the same. She leans a fraction on an inch closer, still hesitant, when she hears her phone buzz.

Toni chuckles and Betty sighs as she reaches for her phone. She sees Veronica’s name and automatically moves to answer the call.

“Who is it?” Toni asks, putting her camera back into her bag.

Betty freezes, fingers hovering over the phone, before dismissing the call. “No one.” 

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

They spend the next hour talking. Talking about school, about their favorite books, about anything, everything.

Betty laughs as Toni cracks a joke and sneaks a glance at her phone, her laugh melting into a pout.

“Hey, what is it?” Toni asks.

“I’m sorry but, I have to go. I promised I’d be back before dinner.”

“No worries, you need a ride?”

Betty’s eyes flicker from Toni to her bike in the parking lot. She debates saying yes, before she shakes her head.

Toni grins. “Another time then”

“Another time, huh?” Betty teases. “So, there will be another time?”

“Oh, definitely. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Cooper.” Toni smirks.

“Good,” Betty stands smoothing out the folds in her dress before looking at Toni. “Walk me to my car?”

Toni nods and rises from her seat quickly, her seat scraping the ground. Betty giggles and takes her hand, throwing away her cup and leading Toni to her car.

They stop in front of the driver’s door. Betty reaches to tuck a strand of hair behind Toni’s ear. “I had a really great time.”

“Me too. Text me when you get home?”

“Yeah, I will,” Betty nods. 

Toni smiles and leans forward. Betty holds her breath and closes her eyes as she feels soft lips on her cheek.

Toni leans back, and Betty opens her eyes, her cheeks warm.

“See ya later, Ponytail,” Toni says moving backwards, their fingers hanging on by the tips. “That dress looks great on you by the way,” Toni winks and turns to her bike.

Betty blushes and watches Toni mount her bike. Toni gives one last wave before she puts on her helmet. Betty waves back quickly and watches her ride away. She slumps against her car, releasing a deep breath before unlocking her car and getting in.

Her phone rings and she’s prepared to see “Mom” on the caller ID, but is surprised to see Veronica’s name again. 

She answers this time. “Hello?”

“Betty! How was your date?!” Veronica yells.

Betty laughs. “It was great, V. Toni is amazing. We’re gonna go out again, like for sure.”

Veronica sighs. “That’s great, Betty. When do I get to meet her?”

“Soon, V. I promise.”

“I’m coming over later, and you’re gonna tell me all about the date!” Veronica exclaims.

Betty shakes her head. “Okay, but at least give me a little warning this time.”

Veronica laughs, and Betty basks in the sound. “Sure thing, Betts. See you later!”

The call ends and Betty rests her head on the steering wheel. Thoughts of Toni race through her head, but Veronica’s laugh lingers. The ache in her heart has returned.

 

(The ache is softer than before)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @ elmphoenix1


End file.
